Touken Ranbu: The Hanamaru Days of the Saniwa
by LadyDimness
Summary: What can the Saniwa days look like while his Touken Danshi has a good time in the citadel? Daily work to counter the Revisionists' attacks, constant surprises, and disasters of all kinds... Who said that being a Sage surrounded by sword-warriors was restful...?
1. January - Mutsuki (睦月):

Note: Hello everyone! Welcome back! You all waited impatiently for it! Here it comes! Season 2 of Hanamaru!

But first, there a few things I wanted to make clear. I should have done it sooner, and I apologie for that, but I hope that through the chapters of season 1, you've understood.

In the game, there two specific zones of combat. Expedition and Front Lines.

Expeditions correspond to Hanamaru's sendings while Front Lines correspond to Katsugeki's missions.

But in my fiction, things are a little different, and probably a bit confusing for those familiar with the game. But… I did it on purpose!

In my fiction, Hanamaru's missions correspond to the term excursion, while expeditions refer to Katsugeki's missions.

I know, it's tricky. But the fact is that in French, the term front lines is quite difficult to use in a sentence, the syntax of the sentence must be very specific. So, to make my writing easier, I use another term. I really hope you understand and are fine with things as they are.

So, without further explanations…

As usual, all Japanese words used there will be fully explained at the end of the chapter. The seven Kitsune that you can see on Katsugeki will make an appearance too again.

Legend: _Italics_ \- Thoughts

Middle Text - Dreams/Visions

 _"Italics"_ \- Flashbacks

Disclaimers: Touken Ranbu belongs to Nitro+. Hanamaru is the property of DMM.

Good Reading!

 ** _Chapter One: January - Mutsuki (睦月): I Must Get Stronger._**

* * *

 _"_ _Sighing one last time after the disappearance of his partner, Kiyomitsu continued to watch the temporal clock in front of him for a long time. Then, perceiving from the corner of his eye the Saniwa walking slowly towards him, he exclaimed, falsely disappointed:_

 _"Oh no, it looks like he hates you now... But don't worry, I'll be sure to love you. "_

 _Offering a dubious look to his first blade as he approached him, the Sage raised his eyebrows slightly before facing the machine, smiling maliciously while answering:_

 _"I see. But if he hates me, he may never come back. What a pity for you... "_

 _"Hey! That's not fair, you don't even pay attention to what I tell you! "_

 _Chuckling, the boy turned his head to the side and said in an amused voice:_

 _"Aaah, yes, you'll love me, right? But... isn't it already the case? "_

 _Kashuu's eyes widened for a moment before he blew, complaining excessively._

 _"Aaah, I can't believe I'll have to wait for him again. What am I supposed to do now? "_

 _"Until the sadness becomes no more than a bad dream and that all the tears of your body have finished streaming, you have only to immerse yourself fully in the work that awaits you. " announced the Saniwa in a calm voice, face to face with his Toudan._

 _"Huh? What work? " was surprised Kiyomitsu, not understanding._

 _"Hmm, I have planned to give you an important task during a while. " revealed the boy as he retraced his steps, followed closely by the Uchigatana dressed in red._

 _"Hey, is it me or I always have to do twice more than the others! " exclaimed the latter with a pout of displeasure, being immediately reprimanded by the Sage who declared:_

 _"If you want my opinion, you always do twice less... "_

 _"Nonsense! If I don't work in the fields, it's only not to get dirty. And if I don't do the laundry, it's not to damage my nails with the household products. And I really don't know how to cook, so why leave this task to me, I would only constantly disturb Shokudaikiri. " assured at length Kashuu, counting on his fingers at each lament._

 _"You always have a good excuse, haven't you? " related the Saniwa, raising an eyebrow, pausing on the threshold of his office door under the obstinate silence of his sword._

 _Plunging his golden look into the carmine one of his Touken Danshi, the Sage sighed slowly before affirming with confidence, a soft smile stretching his lips:_

 _"You shouldn't be too worried about Yasusada. He'll come back, I'm sure. "_

 _"How? " asked the Uchigatana, looking away, doubt already taking possession of him._

 _Laying a comforting hand on the top of the head of his sword, the boy smiled a little more and pronounced softly:_

 _"Never forget, Kiyomitsu, that the shadow which standing behind you is the one of your master wielding you firmly against him; This same master who will never let you get broken as long as he has a breath of life in him. "_

 _"Aruji... " murmured Kashuu, a thin smile appearing at the corner of his mouth._

 _"And even if I had to wait a hundred of years, and that the world around me would have collapsed, I will continue to stand here, waiting for your return to all with hope. Because that's what a master is supposed to do, right? " "_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Several days later..._

December 31st.

It was a new year that would begin. With its joys, its disappointments, its dangers too, but more importantly, its days full of surprises and twists.

Letting a little laugh escape from his lips, the Saniwa turned to Yūsuke who was dozing on his chabudai, all over his paperwork.

 _This year too, let's do our best._

The sliding doors opened after a few knocks against the doorframe and he turned suddenly towards them, expecting to see one of the Toushirou brothers who were doing the housework just at the entrance, before realizing that it was actually a certain Uchigatana wearing a half-torn cloth whose whiteness leave a lot to be desired.

"What can I do for you? " he asked smiling cheerfully. The eve of the New Year really had a really a strange effect on him.

"Yesterday, you said that I would be the new secretary from today on... " Yamanbagiri said in a monotone voice.

"Yes, it's true. I have, besides, two or three tasks to entrust to you right now. "

Crossing the room from one end to the other, the Sage settled at his office, making sure not to wake up the little white kitsune, and grabbed a sheet of paper whose he began to recite the content.

"In addition to what Hasebe had ordered you to do, the barn should be taken care of, the horses need to be feed, and what's in the reserve need to be sorted. "

"It will be done. "

Smiling tenderly at the nod of his sword, the boy patted his cheek distractedly, as if trying to remember something important, before finally exclaiming:

"Oh! And I would like you to ask Kiyomitsu to do something special. "

"What is it about? " enquired the Uchigatana, curious.

"New Touken Danshi will soon make their appearances in the citadel and I'm afraid they will have to get accustomed to this new lifestyle a little faster than the rest of you. For that, I need someone trustworthy who can guide them at best. "

"Kashuu is the first one summoned to the citadel, there is no better than him. "

"Exactly! "

Quickly getting up, the Sage gently grabbed the animal with the white fur between his arms and, heading towards the exit, his Toudan by his side, opened the shōji while offering a conniving wink to him.

"Are you coming to greet the newcomers with me?! "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Slowly closing the rice paper window, he sighed tiredly, leaning against one of the settees in his office, looking around him with a satisfied air. It had taken him almost three days to tidy everything from floor to ceiling, but he did not regret it. More in order than ever before, the library behind him no longer looked like a huge junk room that would have given him a lot of trouble if he had to continue working in this way.

Closing his eyes for a second to try to empty his mind, he suddenly jumped in hearing the alarm resounding around him forcefully, a map decked with a red dot abruptly appearing on the opposite wall. Frowning, the Saniwa walked to his desk, glancing at the data as a kitsune on his chair came over.

"Again Sunomata... " he stated, patting the screen with his paw to zoom.

"And yet, every time they return, they are more and more powerful. " the Sage specified as he sat down in his chair, grabbing a sheet of paper to begin writing the members of the team who will go on the excursion.

"If the Retrograde Force still decides to attack Houjou Yoshitoki, then we already know their plan of action. " the animal revealed, thoughtful. "But it is still better to be careful and send swords with a lot of experience. "

Suddenly stopping to write, the boy let his gaze go back to the map, seeming to think for a moment, before drifting it to the animal focused on his task, suggesting innocently:

"Konnosuke, don't you think we should give the new ones a chance too? "

"Huh? You want to send the two brothers? " the kitsune exclaimed, surprised. "Of course they have great potential, but to the point of sending them the very first day... "

"Hadn't I done this already with Mikazuki? " the Sage announced, tilting his head to the side.

"And remind me how did it end...? " Konnosuke said, raising a paw in the air, perplexed.

"Don't get on your high horse either, he hasn't come back that hurt... " the boy replied, shaking a hand before himself as he stared at his sheet of paper, clearly embarrassed.

"I would have warned you... " answered the fox, sighing, preferring to let it go.

Folding the orders of the excursion in three, the Saniwa had just enough time to stamp his mark on it, that knocks at the door of his office resonated, the latter opening nonchalantly while he was standing up, two of his Touken Danshi entering in the room.

"Yamanbagiri, Shokudaikiri... good timing. " he said, handing the sheet of paper with two small blue bags.

"The Retrogrades have just appeared? " the blond-haired Uchigatana asked, turning to the map on the wall.

"Yes, can you go and tell Kiyomitsu? Shokudaikiri, you and Hasebe, can you handle the transfer? "

"All right. "

"Of course! " Mitsutada exclaimed with a slight smile, catching the orders as Yamanbagiri moved away towards the exit.

"I hope everything will be fine... " Konnosuke said as he climbed onto his master's shoulders, a dubious pout hanging on his face.

"What do you mean? " enquired the former sword of Date Masamune.

"Our new members are going to win their spurs today. " the boy declared, also walking toward the door.

"I see. I'm sure they won't disappoint us. They have already been very involved in the citadel, helping us with the preparations for the new year. "

"Really? " was surprised the Sage, delighted. "In this case, I'm not worried, everything will be fine! "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

White. Only white. For as far as the eyes can see. Covering the sky, the trees, and the ground of its shining whiteness, the snow that hadn't stop falling this month had invaded the whole citadel in just a few nights, bringing with it an icy breeze that made him shudder from head to toe as the wind suddenly blew between the branches, and the shōji of the great hall had remained open. A ton of work had suddenly piled up here and there, pushing the Saniwa to roll up his sleeves even more.

With the new idea, not so absurd, that Tsurumaru had proposed to celebrate the New Year's Eve and the various comings and goings due to the household, an unrivalled agitation had seized the domain. And due to the team who has recently gone on the excursion, they were largely lacking manpower.

"To think that these fools have started drinking before we even celebrate anything! "

"Well, they stay true to themselves. "

Laying a cardboard on a stack, the cherry-haired boy put his hands on his hips as he turned to his attendant, a mocking smile stretching the corners of his mouth.

"You can at least concede them that. "

Grumbling incomprehensible words, Hasebe returned to his task, not without complaining loudly, to make sure his thoughts were heard. Laughing quietly so as not to annoy the Uchigatana even more, the Sage stooped to grab a second cardboard, only realizing his mistake until too late as a tearing sound reached his ears and the contents of the latter spread suddenly on the floor under his widened eyes.

"Aruji, you didn't hurt yourself?! " Heshikiri exclaimed worriedly as he already began to gather things around him.

"No, no... " the boy sighed in squatting, memories of the days spent with his Toudan this year coming back to him as the objects around him were all related to them.

Papers with pink fronts to make the cherry tree blossom, clovers with four leaves, huge bottles of pure sake, the stuffed fish, sunglasses with more than original shapes, the container that was used to harvest sanshuu for his healing, the many seashells found during the exit to the beach...

They had already experienced so much, that it was strange to think that only one year had passed. And at the same time, experiencing so much in just a single year and having survived to it without damages was literally a miracle.

 _Yet, I have the impression that this year is going to be even worse..._

"Ah! Hasebe, how do I look? "

Turning a surprised look towards the corridor, the Saniwa smiled sympathetically as Nikkari and Ishikirimaru made their way into the room, both holding an ōnusa in their hands.

"Nikkari... Are you and Ishikirimaru going to pray together? " he asked, amused.

"Yes, everyone insisted that I do it... " Aoe indicated with a shy smile, his face half-hidden by his bangs.

"Why not? It's not such a bad thing when there is more than one person. " the Sage related, spreading his arms, to which the Ootachi added without hesitation:

"That's exactly what I was saying right now. "

"Huh? Isn't it Yamatonokami's kimono? " Hasebe suddenly announced as he approached to examine the garment a little closer.

"Kashuu-san said we could borrow it. "

"It suits you very well. " the boy declared, smiling all the more as the light-brown-haired Uchigatana lifted a thumbs-up to the other two swords, saying with encouragement:

"Give your best for this new year! "

"Yes! "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

"Say, how much did all that cost us again? "

"Ahahaha! The more important is that we can create many other memories with it! "

"If you say so... But you know, videos take up as much space as photos... In terms of practicality, it's the same thing. "

"Moving pictures are even more fun to watch! "

"Yes, I can imagine… "

Sighing softly, the boy shook his head with pique, observing Mutsunokami for a second before chuckling with embarrassment, knowing full well that the discussion would go round in circles no matter what he might say. And then anyway, the video camera had been bought now, he could not do much about it anymore...

Catching a kite to his right, he grabbed a spool of thread and cut out a length that he connected to the kite with an expert hand, fixing it with a tight knot.

"What's left to do? "

"Hmm... Tsurumaru said that Kasen and the others were taking care of the meal... "

"And Iwatooshi and Imanotsurugi are preparing the mochi. "

"So, I guess everything is ready! "

Narrowing his eyes in a cheerful smile, the Sage rose up from the engawa on which he was sitting and, seeing Izuminokami and Horikawa approaching slowly, he took the kites into his arms, walking to meet them while uttering to the Uchigatana from Tosa in a malicious voice:

"I advise you not to be there when Hasebe finds out what you did! "

"Ahahaha! Count on me! "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Tapping with agility on the control screen in front of him, the Saniwa looked up at his Toudan, doubtful, and closed his eyes while sermonizing, though in a worried voice:

"Even though you have just arrived... "

"Sorry... "

"It's not a reproach, really. Just try to be more careful in the future. I have no pleasure in seeing you coming back hurt on every mission. "

"Or to rule in favour of Konnosuke. "

"Kiyomitsu! "

Glancing at his first sword, the Sage sighed with exasperation, and focus on the care he dispensed on his two Touken Danshi, continuing to stare at the screen.

"It must be said that they really got us! " Higekiri related, looking around curiously, certainly trying to understand how the machine was working.

"That's not always the case, fortunately. " Kashuu said with a shrug, sitting in the seat nearby to check if his clothes had not been damaged.

"But it's becoming rarer. " added the golden-eyed boy, finally turning off the care device. "They are more and more daring, too. "

"Well, what if we just enjoy the party!? " declared the blonde-platinum-haired Tachi, flippant, not seeming to see the urgency of such a situation.

"Anija! " exclaimed Hizamaru, disillusioned.

"No, he's right... " the Saniwa interjected with a soft smile. "It would be a shame to spoil the New Year's Eve while everyone has worked so hard for it to be successful. "

"So, what are we waiting for? " exclaimed Kiyomitsu, getting up hurriedly to head for the door.

"Forward! "

"Anija! "

It was a new year that was about to start and he was not sure it was going to run in the best way. But as long as all his swords were still around him, he did not care about what could happen.

Together, they could face everything...

* * *

Hehe... So happy to be back for this second season. Touken Ranbu had missed me so much! Fortunately, YuGiOh knew how to keep me busy. Moreover, if you're a fan of the franchise, don't hesitate to take a look at my new fiction, just to tell me what you think of it.

All right, see you next week!

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued...**_


	2. February - Kisaragi (如月):

Note: Don't forget the endnotes!

 _ **Small oversight:**_ I didn't quite understand the transfer of power between Konnosuke and Konnosuke 2. Moreover, it doesn't seem very important to me, and in my opinion, only seeks to symbolise the appearance of a kitsune which until now was introduced into the anime only through the dialogues of the characters and some fast cameo in the landscapes scenes.

So, I decided to completely ignore this detail of the episode, frankly not seeing the utility. Thus, the Konnosuke of the season 2 will remain the one of Season 1 and all the dialogues and appearances of Season 2 will become his. I don't think it makes a big difference even at a personality level. All kitsune are as crazy fans of fried tofu as Zoku's Konnosuke! XD

Good Reading!

 ** _Chapter Two: February - Kisaragi (如月): I wish tomorrow will be a good day too._**

* * *

 _The year is 2205 A.D._

 _To annihilate the History Retrograde Army who schemes to alter history_

 _Them, who were born from swords,_

 _Engage in mortal combat as well!_

 _Oh, Uguisumaru! In this case, let's drink it together!_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

His eyes opened in a jolt of surprise, his golden pupils fluttering in all directions as he rose with precipitation, his breath short and his heart pounding strongly in his chest.

 _Don't let them burn!_

Inspiring several times in a row, he sighed with relief as he recognized the distinctive walls of his office and let himself fall back on the sofa behind him, unceremoniously, putting a hand to his forehead with fatigue. Perhaps it was due to the mission he wanted to assign to the Awataguchi today, but lately, he had felt particularly concerned. The idea of sending them to the very place where three of them had died did not please him, however, who better than those who had lived in Osaka Castle could discover its hidden treasure... Even so, this reflection does not help him feel less guilty.

Shifting his gaze to the half-open window, he watched the trees with emerald green leaves undulated in the light breeze of the February wind, the warmer air of this month warming him as intensely as the flames of his dream after the cold sweat he had just experienced.

Sighing again, he shook his head vigorously from right to left to clarify his thoughts and, leaning on the armrest of the settee, stood up slowly to head for the front door, closing it sharply behind him.

Walking through the alleys of the citadel, he smiled kindly as he noticed the presence of Uguisumaru and Hirano, comfortably seated on the engawa, a cup of tea in his hands, Hasebe arguing in a strangely panicked way with them.

"A problem? " he asked as he approached, intrigued.

"Yamabushi went to train in the mountains, and he involved a lot of people with him! " exclaimed Heshikiri, panicked.

Raising an eyebrow, the Saniwa crossed his arms, leaning against a pillar, puzzled.

"When you say, a lot of people, do you mean Doudanuki and Tonbokiri? Because I don't doubt that, knowing them, they'll manage very well to survive the most excessive exercises that could propose Yamabushi... "

"Doudanuki is part of the group, but apparently it's Kashuu-san, Nikkari-san and Juzumaru-san that are with him. " indicated the Toushirou with a worried pout.

"Huh? "

Suddenly opening his eyes, the Sage straightened himself in a quick gesture, taking in the information slowly.

"What?! " he said with dread, his limbs freezing as he imagined in which state he would find his Toudan when they would return. "But how long have they been gone?! "

"It must be a good twenty minutes now. " the green-haired Tachi replied, this time really worried.

"And do we know exactly where? " enquired the boy, watching the rocky peaks in the distance.

"Yamabushi-san did not specify it. " Hirano related, lowering his head. "Is it so bad? "

"Worse than that! " the Uchigatana and his master exclaimed in a single voice with dismay.

"Then, hopefully, everything will be fine for Kashuu-san and the others... " Uguisumaru decreed, looking up at the mountains as well.

 _Yes, that's it... Let's pray the Gods that they don't end up at the bottom of a ravine... or worse, that they get lost on the road..._ thought the Saniwa, biting his lip, worried.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Shining through the white cotton clouds, the star of the day was shining in the immensity of the early afternoon sky, dazzling the field with its imperial yellow rays and bathing the entire room with small circles of vaporous light that was reflecting through the rice paper of the shōji.

Resting his brush wearily, the Sage leaned on his hands and tilted back slightly while staring at the ceiling. Even though he had immersed himself in his reports relentlessly, he could not get out of his mind Yamabushi's training session, nor even the Awataguchi's excursion; both worrying him more than anything else.

"Aruji? "

"Hmm? "

Looking down at the Touken Danshi who had just called him, he tried to smile softly and, going back to work, enquired with indifference:

"What is it, Yamanbagiri? "

"Are you all right? " asked the Uchigatana, stopping to sort the papers he had in front of him to focus on the cherry-haired boy.

"Yes, I just hope the excursion goes well. "

 _And that your brother doesn't go too hard on the others..._

"It may be difficult for some, but I'm sure Ichigo can take care of them. "

Raising back a dumbfounded gaze towards his Toudan, the boy stopped abruptly in his task, the memories of the discussion he had had with the Tachi the night of his invocation coming back in his mind.

 _" "It's an ally..." declared the boy, closing his eyelids a few moments before calmly opening them again on the ten thousand leaf cherry tree._

 _"What do you mean? "_

 _"Time. Even if it doesn't seem obvious at first sight, time allows to face anything, and heal even the deepest wounds. You just have to be patient. " he continued to tell, offering a soft look to his Toudan. "One day, perhaps, even the flames of this night will mean nothing anymore to you... " "_

It was true that he had placed his trust in Ichigo, without any fear that he might one day betray him. Besides, there was no reason for any of them to do so. He just had to let things go at their own pace. Yes, with time, all this suffering would have no more importance.

It was with this reasoning in mind that he let Yasusada left, and it was with it that he counted on the Toushirou brothers to succeed in their mission and return safely to the citadel.

"You're right. I can't wait to see what they will bring back! "

"Yes… "

Observing the Sage picking up his brush with new assurance, Yamanbagiri let a slight smile blossom on his lips, and, taking again the papers that he had in his hands, began to sort them with efficiency, happy to have managed to reassure his master.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Several giggles resounded in harmony with his own, and he leaned over the table, incurring the reproaches of his Toudan as he tried to give the right directions to the Tantou in front of him.

"Aruji, what are you trying to do?! "

"If you continue like this, you'll lose! "

"Aaaah, master is so mean! "

"Don't listen to them, Akita. " he chuckled, offering a false glare at his swords to tell them to shut up. "You're doing very well. "

"Y-Yes! " replied the pink-haired Toushirou, intimidated.

"Huh?! Not even true! "

"Akita, the master really wants you to lose! "

"He tells only nonsense! "

"He's a bad partner! "

"But what are you doing? "

Turning around with surprise toward the person who had just spoken these words, the group smiled kindly at the Tachi who was standing at the entrance of the room, imitating the Saniwa who gently tapped the Awataguchi's shoulder by his side, the latter quickly removing the blindfold he had on the eyes, thus signifying the end of the game.

"Tsurumaru-san! We play a game of Fukuwarai. " exclaimed Midare with excitation, still galvanized by the atmosphere of the game.

"W-We can play together if you want. " Gokotai added a little more calmly, holding back most of his tigers in his arms to prevent them from doing any damage.

"Hooo, I hadn't heard about this game for a long time! " Kuninaga declared, eyes wide. "Akita, your face is very successful! "

"Everyone wanted me to believe that the master's guidance was wrong, but I know that the master is too kind to do that. " timidly whispered the Tantou, his lips however stretched in a soft smile.

"That's the aim of the game, no? " laughed Imanotsurugi, raising his hands in the air innocently.

Replacing on the side of the table the cut papers on which were drawn twisted eyebrows, a misshapen nose, eyes of different colours and a disproportionate mouth, to leave only a large white head without any features on the middle, the Sage stood up and held out a hand towards the place he occupied a second before.

"Player or partner? "

"Aruji, aren't you playing anymore? "

"I promised Ichigo to take care of his brothers in his absence. So we decided all together to play a game. But now, it seems that there is a problem that requires my attention. " the boy related, pointing a finger at the floor near the half-open shōji, pushing Tsurumaru to turn around in surprise.

"Ryonosuke! "

"Sorry to disturb you. " said the kitsune with a pink scarf. "Saniwa-sama, there has been... hmm... an incident. "

"I'm coming right away. " the Sage revealed, nodding before stopping on the threshold, addressing the Tachi a final request. "Would you like to take my place until I return? "

"Of course. "

Slowly moving away after closing the door behind him, he frowned, seriously concerned, and walking in the animal's wake, questioned:

"What's the situation? "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

"And you say that you found him fainted in front of the castle? "

"Yes... He must have mixed the machine controls and made a mistake while trying to join us. "

Sighing slightly and looking up at his sword, the Saniwa gently placed a hand against the forehead of the Wakizashi who was lying in front of him, pushing away the unruly locks that had come to stick against it before standing up again and dusting his clothes, offering a sweet smile to the other Touken Danshi present in the room with him.

"Ichigo and the rest of the team shouldn't be long in coming back, in the meantime, I'll warn the others. Will you be fine without me? "

"Yes... " Namazuo murmured, his voice strangled with worry.

"Don't worry. " the Sage revealed, stroking the hair of the second Wakizashi to reassure him. "He only lost consciousness, probably because of the shock. He'll wake up soon. "

"Okay… "

Tilting his head to one side and grabbing the panel of the door, he took one last look at the two Toushirou before going out, closing the shōji behind him and leaning against it, sighing a little harder.

"Is he all right? "

Turning to the hairball on his right, the boy crouched down to catch him between his arms, his fingers making his way through his fur as he got up, walking back to the outer courtyard in front of the time clock to wait for the team on the excursion.

"I don't know, Ryonosuke... Sometimes I wonder if I don't ask too much of them... " he said, tightening his grip on the animal as if he feared something would happen to him.

"I don't think that's the case, and I'm sure I'm not the only one who thinks that way. " the kitsune sadly replied, coming to flatten his muzzle against the Saniwa's arm.

"Time will tell us… "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Stopping at the threshold of the torii, the Saniwa raised its golden pupils towards the dark sky of that night. In this heap black like ink that even the glittering light of the stars couldn't filter, he was waiting patiently for the return of his blessed swords.

Somewhere in the very heart of the metropolis of Osaka, the Awataguchi, went to recover one of theirs, must be facing the exact same picture. A picture bathed by the flames of the castle in ruins, collapsing into billions of pieces under the grey and dense smoke that must be rising above the sky in a macabre slowness... And if the decision not to warn anyone, to let the Toushirou settle that matter between them, had seemed a better idea at that moment, the sudden appearance of the Kebiishi he had felt earlier had only raised more doubts in him.

Not to mention the group left in training session in the mountains which was still not coming back. Damn it! They will all end up driving him crazy!

Yamabushi's unmistakable laughter resonating in the distance reached his ears and he lowered his head with a frown, crossing his arms over his chest as he exclaimed with annoyance once they were within sight:

"There you are! I was worried sick! "

"Oh, Aruji! Sorry, it seems that we got lost on our way back! " Nikkari said with a contrite smile as he crossed the entrance with the others.

"That's an understatement... haha... " Kiyomitsu added wearily, the fatigue clearly flagrant on his features.

"Ka Ka Ka! That too is a way of the Buddha! "

Raising an eyebrow at these words, the boy half turned toward the turquoise-haired Tachi, watching him with detachment.

 _Buddha is the last one who would have wanted you to get lost in the forest at the risk of dying..._

"As long as you find a way back, I don't care about the path you take... " he ended up saying with a smile, finally reassured.

Crouching on his knees while leaning all his weight against his travel bag put on the ground, Kashuu closed his eyes, half asleep, and exclaimed with exasperation:

"Aaah... whatever, I just want to go to bed... "

Hearing again the usual complaints of the Uchigatana with red-painted nails relieved him more than he could tell and, giggling with amusement as he reached out to help him get up, he declared in a more calm tone:

"You worked well today. I'm proud of you! "

Joy suddenly coming to light their exhausted faces, the members of the group shared a fulfilled smile, the words of the Sage touching them deeply.

"I think we should go to the baths, to avoid stiffness... " Kiyomitsu suggested, putting up his bag back on his shoulders.

"Yes, taking a bath will do us good. My deepest apologies for distressing you, Aruji. "

"It's all fine, Juzumaru-san. "

And as if the sky itself had felt relieved by the return of his Toudan, one by one, the stars were coming to pierce the heavenly ink of their silver rays, shining more brilliantly than a dozen of diamonds.

Sighing one last time, the Saniwa turned away from this show, taking the opposite path of his Touken Danshi and heading towards the forge. While waiting for the return of the Toushirou, he could always take care of the new swords he was about to summon.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Remonstrances were heard more and more across the estate, and he tilted his head, laughing slightly. His attendant was really keeping a weather-eye open.

"Aaah, but why?! "

"That's enough, Hasebe. "

Turning abruptly, the light-brown-haired Uchigatana frowned as he watched, intrigued, the boy move toward him.

"Aruji. "

"Aruji... " Ichigo's anxious voice murmured like an echo.

"Fortunately, you're safe. " the Sage simply related as he stood in front of the six brothers.

"Aruji, I... " tried to explain the Wakizashi with lavender-coloured eyes before being interrupted by his master.

"How idiot you can be... " he said, crouching down in front of his Toudan, his lips pursed under the annoyance despite the calm air he was wearing.

"Huh? " Honebami wondered, taken aback.

"I really don't know where you got this stupid idea that you have no more memories... "

Observing his sword blink several times under the incomprehension, the Saniwa smiled softly and, settling more comfortably on his laps, pointed a finger in the centre of the chest of the latter, disclosing with aplomb:

"After all, the real memory is the one that your heart holds. "

"My heart? " repeated the Wakizashi, even more confused, his brothers, nearby, listening attentively.

"All the most important things in your memory are right here, deep in your soul. Each of your memories is linked to a feeling, an emotion that is etched in you forever. That you end up burned by the flames or drowned under the water, doesn't change anything. These feelings will be part of you no matter what your fate is. "

"I… "

"There is nothing in this world that can tarnish the memories of your heart. Your soul cannot forget. What makes you live, what gives you life, are your feelings, including those that you hide deep within yourself. "

Eyes widening with surprise, the Awataguchi brothers ended up smiling kindly as animated by new willpower.

"Aruji! " Midare and Atsushi shouted together, their eyes glowing with happiness.

"I've never seen things this way... " Honebami whispered, lost in his thoughts.

"You may not see it, but I know better than anyone that you don't act much differently today than the you from before the incident. "

"Really? "

"Of course. Your feelings have not changed since all these centuries. Honebami, you're still the same... "

His look softening a little more, the boy plunged his hand into the hair of the second Wakizashi, tousling them carelessly as he stated:

"And that goes for both of you too, all right? "

"Yes! " Namazuo and Ichigo both exclaimed, rejoiced.

"Now it's time to go to sleep, so join the others at the hot springs and go back to bed quickly. "

"Others? " Yagen asked, puzzled.

"Yes, you're not the only ones who have run straight to the unknown today. "

 _And I was right when thinking they were going to get lost on their way back..._

Sighing tiredly, Hasebe, who had withdrawn during the Sage's speech, finally rejoined him in the middle of the courtyard, worried about his lack of reaction as the Toushirou hurriedly took the direction of the baths.

"Say, Hasebe... " the Saniwa suddenly asked as his attendant approached. "You certainly have memories that you'd like to forget sometimes, right? "

"I guess, yes... " the Uchigatana simply replied with a shrug.

"The Touken Danshi aren't the only ones, you know. Humans too would like to forget certain moments of their lives... Me too... "

"Master too? "

"Yes. Some of my memories, moments of my past to people I knew, everything that is linked to sadness, anger or disappointment in my memory... I sometimes wish to forget them more than anything in the world... "

"... "

"But you know, if it ever happens, then I wouldn't be exactly the same either. "

"Hmm? "

"I certainly wouldn't be the person I am today. After all, it's the experiences of the past that make us grow, they quieten us down... Human beings or Tsukumogami, it has no importance, we all are forged in the same way, don't you think? "

"Yes… "

Smiling with sadness, Heshikiri nodded gently at his master's words, preferring to retreat into silence as they gazed together at the sky becoming brighter and brighter, dawn slowly making its appearance after the lightning visit of shooting stars realizing even the most secret wishes...

* * *

Endnote:

 **Fukuwarai:** or in English, "Lucky Laugh", is a Japanese game usually played around the Lunar New Year. The game is played by children, but adults may play also. The game is similar to that of Pin the Tail on the Donkey except for being performed on a table. The players of Fukuwarai put parts of the face (such as the eyes, eyebrows, nose and mouth) onto a blank face while being blindfolded. They can be helped by a second player who will guide them.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Since I'm gonna be off for at least two weeks, and that I have a few chapters already full written in advance, this year I publish only one chapter per week, and I'll continue like this if I manage to keep that a head start. Plus, it's better like this, impatience make always everything better! ;)

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued...**_


	3. March - Yayoi (弥生):

Notes: Lately, I'm really doing things upside down. I write the middle of an episode first, then the end, and finally the beginning. I start first with the dialogue and then I pass to the descriptions. Furthermore, while in season 1 I was writing in French to translate into English, for this season 2, I'm doing the complete opposite... nothing but twaddle! XD ;)

Again, this episode was particularly difficult to write. I think I have a problem with the episodes 3 of the Touken Ranbu series because, during season 1 it was the same, and probably that I will have some difficulty with Katsugeki too! Oh, my, my, my... XD

The length of this chapter is awfully long, never again an episode with a stupid sports festival! T_T

Good Reading!

 _ **Chapter Three: March - Yayoi (弥生): I won't lose!**_

* * *

 _The year is 2205 A.D._

 _To annihilate the History Retrograde Army who schemes to alter history_

 _Them, who were born from swords,_

 _Engage in mortal combat as well!_

 _So, Hasebe, what's today agenda?_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Slowly winter was bidding farewell, leaving behind a soil ready to be illuminated by the immense bluish sky and warmed by the radiant sun of spring. Gradually, the flowers were blooming, one by one colouring the ground with a various cheerful touch of red, yellow and pink, the fresh smell of grass just watered by the dew overwhelming the nose of anyone who would get close to it. And as the wind was becoming more and more soft, blowing gently between the branches of the greenish trees, birds were warbling about the mild season's coming while heavens, scattered by thousands of white clouds with billions of different shapes, were playing some sort of memory game that no one could ever win…

"I kept you all waiting! Hehehe. Just kidding. I'm the rumoured Sada-chan! " exclaimed a young boy with mid-length blue hair and golden eyes. "Yeah, it's me Taikogane Sadamune! Let's go wild with style! "

"Right, I'm happy we can finally meet, Taikogane-san. I hope you will please yourself here and get along with everyone. "

"Sure! But… There are various swords here, but is Micchan here? "

Tilting his head to one side, the Saniwa offered a sweet smile to his new Toudan, amused by the worried face he was carrying.

"That's a very specific request. Why would you ask so? " he asked, although he was just teasing a bit the Tantou.

"It was so fun when Micchan was around. I wanna hang around with him again! " answered with confidence Sadamune, a large smile stretching the corners of his lips, his pupils glowing with nostalgia and joy.

"Well, consider yourself lucky, because Shokudaikiri isn't the only one from the Date clan to have landed here. "

Seeming even more rejoiced if it was even possible, his Touken Danshi glanced over the open window of the room, almost as if looking for the persons his master has mentioned and enquired with some impatience:

"Really, who else?! "

"It wouldn't be fun if I told you, right? " joked around the Sage, pleased.

"Hehe, can't wait to see them, then! " simply said the sword, crossing his arms behind his head nonchalantly.

"I'm sure they were impatiently expecting you too. " informed the boy while looking at papers before him. "Now go, Kiyomitsu will lead you to them. "

"Thanks, Aruji! See ya later! " greeted Taikogane, heading for the exit.

"Count on me. _"_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

"S-Sorry to interrupt you. Aruji, were you looking for me? "

Turning around, the Saniwa let a gentle smile bloom on his lips as he watched the blond-haired Tantou take a peek through the tiny opening of the door.

"Ah, Gokotai, yes, sure. Come in. "

"Hasebe-san said it was about the last mission I was dispatched. D-Do you need any more precisions? " Gokotai stammered hesitantly, as he entered frankly in the office and stopped in front of the coffee table, facing the Sage.

"Yeah… about that… that's wasn't totally true… " confessed the latter awkwardly before taking a sip of his tea.

"Huh? "

Tilting his head to one side, the little Toushirou gave his master a confused look, forcing him to put back the western cup, adorned with golden ivy motifs, on its saucer before briefly stating:

"Actually, Mutsunokami's report was pretty accurate... for once. "

"T-Then, w-why do you need me? " asked the Awataguchi, suddenly looking frightened. "D-Did I do something wrong? "

"What?! Of course not! " hastened to answer the boy, disconcerted. "Do you think I would act so calmly if I wanted to scold you? "

"W-Well... "

"Don't be ridiculous. Among everyone, you're certainly one of the few that I have never been angry at. " revealed the Saniwa, chuckling, although it seems that it was with some despondency.

"Maybe one of my tigers, then? " enquired Gokotai, still worried.

"They're all adorable, don't worry about them. " indicated the Sage, smiling softly. "No, I was just teasing Hasebe. It seems that he has forgotten our bet from last winter. So, I'm going to take delight in reminding him. "

"B-Bet? "

"Mm-hmm. Yasusada's last mission before his departure was the object of a bet between Hasebe and I. And although I didn't win, I didn't lose either. "

"D-Draw? " questioned the Tantou as he sat down on the sofa facing his master's, his hands clutching his lap.

"You guessed right. " the Saniwa affirmed before explaining: "The content of the bet was this. If Hasebe lost, he had to withdraw from his attendant position for a while. But if I lost, I had to take drastic measures against Yasusada. "

"Measures? " repeated the short sword, curious.

"Well… you don't need to know the details. Just understand it's nothing to be afraid or to worry about." the cherry-haired boy tried to be reassuring.

"If-If you say so... "

"Anyway, as you said, it was a draw, so I made sure that each side was satisfied. I let Yasusada leave the citadel so he could find his own path, and now it's time for Hasebe to respect his part of the deal. "

Nodding slightly, Gokotai assimilated all the information given to him, then, a bit lost, timidly asked again:

"I-I see. W-What about me? "

Taking another sip of his tea, the Sage leaned against the back of the sofa, amused, and declared falsely surprised:

"Are you not the one who said first that you wanted to be my attendant someday? "

"Really?! " exclaimed Tantou, unable to hide his joy.

"Of course. I promised you would do this work at some point. See? I always respect my word. "

"Y-Yes! "

Chuckling again, the Saniwa sighed with satisfaction. Sometimes there was nothing more pleasant than seeing the face of one of his Toudan filled with delight.

"Today might be too late for you to start, but let's try another day, all right? " he said as he slowly finished his tea, then gestured towards the teapot to pour a little more into the now empty cup.

"Okay! " responded the Toushirou, his lips curled in a big smile.

Letting his gaze wander toward the open window, the boy watched as the wind was gently blowing between the leaves of the trees.

"I will make sure that everyone can get used to this job at least once. " he added, though it seemed that it was more for himself than for his sword.

"So, e-everyone will be master's attendant for a whole day? " understood the little Awataguchi, puzzled.

"Some are already familiar with this work, like Kiyomitsu or Imanotsurugi, because they have been here for a long time. " the Sage related, still observing the trees in movement. "But it's still something completely unknown for the others. So I'm going to organize some sort of shift. Every day I will choose a new attendant who will learn what Hasebe already does every day. "

Then, looking at his Touken Danshi, he announced as extra information:

"It's very different from being the secretary and informed people about expeditions or excursions. "

"I-I see. " agreed the latter, nodding hastily.

"But it's necessary to know this too. In fact, it might be more difficult for me than for you since all my routines will have to be redone" clarified the Saniwa, thinking aloud.

"I-In this case, i-is it really good to d-do that? " was concerned Gokotai.

"You're sweet. But don't worry so much. I can perfectly adapt myself. That's also what I'm supposed to do as a Saniwa. " the cherry-haired boy emitted, smiling softly again.

"A-All right then. "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

The morning was calmly ending as a cool breeze was blowing all over the estate. The lunch had just finished and he was sunbathing now, sitting on the edge of the engawa, in front of the cherry tree that had not yet bloomed.

Frowning, the Saniwa turned his head to his left, intrigued, before smiling softly while closing his eyes, declaring out loud:

"Are you going to stay hidden in here until I completely lose my concentration? Because that's not going to happen that soon! "

Coming out of the nook behind which he was concealed, Tsurumaru Kuninaga pouted and sat next to his master, sighing with disappointment.

"Damn! Aruji, you're getting better at this! "

"It's only because I'm used to your methods now… " pointed out the Sage, leaning back on his hands and raising up his face towards the sun.

"Well, I'm sure you'll never guess what I have prepared to surprise everybody here!" argued his Toudan with a wink, his head tilted to the side, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Tell me, although, coming from you, I'm expecting everything."

"What would you say if we organized a… Sports Festival!"

"Huh? A sports festival? "

Looking at his sword, the boy frowned again, perplexed, and sat up straight.

"That's it! " confirmed a voice out of nowhere.

"Konnosuke? "

Calling his name with surprise, the Saniwa watched as the little kitsune get closer to him, settling just beside the white-haired Tachi.

"Let me guess, it's your idea? " he asked the fox, annoyed.

"Partly. " indicated the latter with a nod.

Standing up quickly, the Sage waited for his Touken Danshi to do the same and started walking in the direction of the forge, his pace slow as he was still in some sort of negotiation with his sword.

"Say, don't you think you're going a little too far...? " he complained, bothered.

"Not at all! " simply replied the animal, perched on the shoulders of his 'partner in crime'.

"Recently, the citadel has become too much quiet! " added Tsurumaru as if he was lecturing the boy.

"Sincerely, that's not a problem to me… " the Saniwa revealed, rolling his eyes.

"No, Aruji, you don't understand…surprises are absolutely necessary in life! "

 _Even if you tell me that..._

Sighing while pouting, the Saniwa stopped abruptly and turned to glance at the Tachi and the kitsune standing in front of him, starry-eyed.

"I guess I have no choice but to access your request..."

"Perfect! We will need to- " Kuninaga began to say before being abruptly interrupted by his master.

"But! I do not want any excess! No way, all of this end up by the citadel being somehow damaged! "

"Roger! " exclaimed both the animal and the sword, delighted.

Biting his lower lip, slightly worried, the boy could not help but smile, the happiness of his two blades being contagious.

"Oh, I almost forgot! " suddenly related his Toudan, crossing his arms over his chest, seeming concerned. "It would probably be better if we could offer a prize to the winner. Something that comes from master would be a good motivation for everyone! "

 _Hahaha ... as if I could afford to spend money on such an idea!_ thought the Sage, giving a tense smile to the white-haired Tachi.

"Hmm... Yes, I think so too... Well, you two just have to be inventive! I'm sure you'll find a solution. " he simply decreed as he swept a hand in the air and continued to walk along the engawa. "As long as it's not something of great value, I'd be happy to sign it for you. "

"I was hoping the opposite however... " indicated sadly his Touken Danshi, a little disappointed.

"Who said the festival should be the only surprise of the day? It's up to you to make it a show that will amaze everyone. " stated quickly the Saniwa like some kind of lame excuse not to spend any money in his sword's project.

Eyes widening, Tsurumaru Kuninaga seemed to think for a moment before shouting with enthusiasm:

"A show? A hidden talents show would be a great surprise too! "

"Stick to the sports festival, would you! " cried out the boy with exasperation as he abruptly speeded his pace.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

He was standing a few meters from the terraces, under a multicoloured parasol and comfortably seated on a transat. The sports festival was about to start but he still had mixed emotions about it.

A second shadow came to blend with the one already offered by the parasol and his eyelids, at first closed to enjoy the warmth of the sun, suddenly opened, looking curiously at the person who was now taking place beside him, arranging another transat in his turn and sitting there to watch the competition.

"What are you doing, exactly? " he asked with a thin smile, one eyebrow raised.

"It's not fair that you're the only one who can enjoy the festival without burning under the sun. You know perfectly well that my skin is fragile! " the Uchigatana complained, pouting.

"So? Are we sharing the place? "

"Obviously. Plus, I'm helping as a referee with Mutsunokami, so I won't be idling! "

"I see. Well, make yourself comfortable, then. " the Saniwa stated, shrugging nonchalantly, his attention back on the pitch.

"Well, is there anyone with refreshments here or what? " Kashuu declared, falsely disappointed, as he let himself fall into his seat.

"Kiyomitsu... "

Chuckling slightly, Okita Souji's former sword stuck his tongue out at the Sage, clearly amused, and finally looked towards the tent under which Tsurumaru and Konnosuke were, announcing the beginning of the festival.

"Welcome! This is Tsurumaru Kuninaga. We are about to begin the first sports festival of this citadel. I'll be your announcer for today along with Konnosuke. "

 _First and last occasion..._ mentally added the cherry-haired boy as he glanced at the two partners in crime who had, somehow, convinced him to agree to this madness.

"I've been looking forward to this, too. "

"These five teams have gathered here today! "

The excitation was at its climax. Aligned along the pitch, the three members of each team were introduced to the crowd by a name carefully selected beforehand, and which, ingeniously enough, was all related to a specific colour.

Listed first on the scoreboard was the Ultramarine team, composed of Taikogane, Shokudaikiri and Ookurikara. And even though the last member cited did not seem to appreciate the fact of having been forced to participate against his will, he was now resolutely standing with his teammates, ready to be the big winner of the day.

"We'll win with this team and get the prize! "

"Yeah, let's do our best.

A sweet smile blooming on his lips, the Saniwa observed with a certain complicity his new Tantou, the latter particularly enthusiastic about the reward that will be given at the end of the festival.

 _Looks like a golden medal was a good idea. Someone seems very attracted to this colour._

"I'll definitely get the prize Master donated! "

 _Although... I wished I could have told, at least to him, that this is not a real one..._ he sighed, looking at Hasebe, represent of Team Aubergine alongside Yagen and Souza.

"Hahaha! I can't believe he's so naive! " sniggered the sword near him, a hand covering his mouth in a vain attempt to restrain himself.

"You think? " the Sage expressed, puzzled, turning his head to his right.

"As if Master was going to pay for a real gold medal! "

Cut to the quick, the boy frowned while looking for a second at the medal hanging in its frame in front of the white-haired Tachi, before turning back to his Toudan, arguing, slightly annoyed:

"What that's even supposed to mean...? "

"Hmm? " Kashuu emitted as he also turned to his master. "Ah! Don't misunderstand me! I'm not saying Master isn't generous, but it's a bit too pricey to be true. "

"As you say. " the Saniwa simply declared with another sigh, his eyes scanning the three remaining teams; Russet, consisting of Nihongou, Tonbokiri and Otegine; Goldenrod, constituted of the Kousetsu brothers, and finally Chartreuse, whose members were Hotarumaru, Kuniyuki and Aizen.

"By the way, who made this arena? " Konnosuke suddenly enquired, and Kiyomitsu, interested, put his garnet-coloured pupils on the hairball.

"Yamabushi Kunihiro, Doudanuki Masakuni, and Tonbokiri! " Kuninaga answered, counting on his fingers before announcing the first event, his voice however muted by the exclamation of the Uchigatana dressed in red.

"I still can't believe that you agreed to let them destroy a part of the estate to build this thing! "

"To be truly honest, I still can't believe it either. " indicated the Sage, bothered. "Anyway, everyone is having fun, so I suppose it wasn't a waste of time. "

"I guess so. "

The false gunshot resonated in the air and the scavenger hunt began with fervour, each team discovering their objectives and struggling more or less to achieve them.

The abrupt change of clothes of his attendant, Heshikiri now wearing an apron and a hat, made him straighten up on his transat, a dozen of questions mixing in his mind.

It was only at the end of the race, as Team Ultramarine was celebrating his landslide victory, that he finally understood what was going on, the light-brown-haired Uchigatana returning with a plate full of inarizushi. Scowling at the orange-furred fox at the other side of the pitch, he exclaimed angrily as his first sword was having a fit of laughter.

"Konnosuke! "

"Ah! Not fair! I want some too! "

Turning suddenly to their left, the boy and his Touken Danshi watched with dismay as the rest of the kitsune of the citadel were sat quietly under the parasol, their pupils caught by the dish on which they were drooling with envy.

"I didn't notice their presence. " Kashuu whispered, his eyes widened with surprise.

"Neither do I. " the Saniwa nodded.

"Aruji-sama! I want some too! " Yūsuke shouted again, plaintively.

"Me too! " agreed on the others in one voice.

Shaking his head from left to right with exasperation, the Sage stood up while sighing, crossing the area to pick up the plate from Hasebe's hands as he was about to give it to the wily little animal, saying:

"Nice try, Konnosuke. "

"Does it have to be half? "

"I'm afraid so. "

Sharing the meal in two distinct portions, he retraced his steps slowly, offering the second half to the kitsune before sitting back on his transat, Tsurumaru already announcing the second event of the festival.

"The next event is the three-sword, four-legged obstacle course race! "

"This will test the teamwork between the three swords. "

"Ready, go! "

The go-ahead sounded and the swords rushed forward, each trying to find their own rhythms. And while everyone seemed to have acclimatized to the difficulty of this event, the team Aubergine collapsed on the ground, the light-brown-haired Uchigatana being too much focused on its primary objective, forgetting all at once his teammates tied to him.

"You're too enthusiastic! "

"We have to be in sync! "

Whether Mutsunokami, camera video in hands, the crowd cheering endlessly the participants, or the latter taking obvious pleasure in this nonsensical competition, the citadel was again filled with laughter and joy, in the same way that it had been last year.

Despite the doubts, the dangers or the complications that could arise, everything seemed to fly away the second when they were all gathered around a common activity.

Narrowing his eyes, the Saniwa tilted his head to one side, a thin smile stretching out the corners of his mouth.

There would surely be days when the rain would be pouring down, when the sky would be grey and when his Touken Danshi would be confronted to unthinkable situations for the moment, but he was also certain that the times when the sun would shine like today would be equally enjoyable.

"I'll run it through! "

Team Ultramarine's determination to win this competition was incomparable; each event being mostly won by the latter, their exploits, for that matter, widely applauded by the astonished crowd.

"Next is the cavalry battle! "

The events kept going on, and the hours passed slowly. At his side, Kiyomitsu took perverse pleasure in making fun of the misfortune of his second sword while the kitsune, on his left, had got caught up in the game to such an extent, that they could, between the six of them only, cheer up the teams with as much spirit as his Toudan.

"Ball toss! "

Suddenly, the three big spears began to climb on one another, and Kiyomitsu suddenly straightened up on his transat while the cherry-haired boy closed his eyes in a desperate way, the same memory probably coming back to their mind.

"Say, it's exactly like the day when- "

"Don't remind me! "

And like a bad comedy repeating itself indefinitely, and after struggling for more than half a second, the human tower eventually collapsed unceremoniously on the floor, nearly crushing a few participants at the same time.

"And 3-on-3 tug-of-war! "

"Oh, my turn!" Kashuu exclaimed as he stood up, walking towards the centre of the pitch to finally assist as a referee.

Seeing the two teams supposed to face each other, the Sage could not help but burst out with a tinkling laugh as they each grabbed one side of the rope.

"I don't even have to look to see who will win this event. " he said, crossing his arms over his chest, amused.

"It's sure that, with that level of disadvantage, they are clearly beyond the limit. " Keisuke answered with a smile.

"After all, don't forget that Hotarumaru is an Ootachi. " stated Eisuke casually, and the boy nodded accordingly.

"Undoubtedly. "

And without any real surprise, the Chartreuse team was the one who won the event, a landslide victory without having provided any real effort. The sun would soon set on the estate and it was now time to close the festival with a final race, the last chance for each of the five teams.

"We have finally come to the last event... A relay race with everyone! Everyone, to your marks. In addition, this event is worth twice as many points as the others! "

"You can turn the tables in one go, so everyone, do your best! "

Once again on the starting line, each member of the five teams was separated from each other by a certain number of metres, and ready to run the distance that separated them from their teammates to pass him the relay-sash that they had to take each until the finish line handed by Mutsunokami and Kiyomitsu.

"Ready... go! "

"Go! Go! "

"Do your best! "

The crowd's encouragements echoed with passion as the runners gave their best.

"First off, we have Yagen and Hotarumaru rushing out! "

"The other three swords seem to have gotten a late start. "

Very quickly, the first sash passage was made, Souza receiving his the first by Yagen, quickly followed by Hotarumaru to Kuniyuki, Nagasone to Urashima, Otegine to Tonbokiri and finally, strangely very last of the competition for one of the first times, Shokudaikiri, offering his sash to Ookurikara.

"Kara-chan! "

Falling down on the ground, short-winded, Mitsutada watched, exhausted, as Ookurikara was trying to do his best to catch up his gap, this situation seeming to worry Taikogane who looked to reassure himself by focusing on the race.

Souza, ahead thanks to Yagen's head start, made his way to his other teammate, handing him the sash that the latter inadvertently left behind, wasting valuable time while Kuniyuki gave his to Aizen, as did Urashima to Hachisuka and Tonbokiri to Nihongou.

"Oh, no! "

Finally reaching out to his partner, Ookurikara held out his sash forcefully, a deep determination reflecting in his eyes.

"Sada! "

"Leave it to me! "

Driven by an intense desire for victory, Sadamune began to run as fast as he could, achieving the feat of surpassing many of his competitors at an unimaginable speed.

"Sad-bou advances steadily after receiving the feeling of Mitsu-bou and Kara-bou! "

Standing up from his seat, the Saniwa widened his eyes in astonishment, imitating the crowd, just as impressed by the feat of the newly arrived Tantou in the citadel.

"He pulls ahead of three swords! Amazing! "

The Sage narrowed his eyelids as he stepped forward, the chances of his sword of winning this race being compromised by the incongruous appearance of his attendant, just as determined to take back the reward he thought was priceless.

"We will win this! "

"Looks like you're underestimating me. " this one said, positioning himself neck and neck with his, apparently, only real opponent.

"What? " exclaimed Taikogane, caught out.

"You can do it, Sada-chan! " shouted Shokudaikiri from the finish line.

"Just a little more, Sada! " added Ookurikara.

"Go! "

"Do your best, both of you! "

The crowd of Touken Danshi do not stop cheering, filled with the excitement of the moment.

"I will not lose! " announced the golden-eyed Tantou, speeding up the pace.

"The winner... will be me! " Hasebe replied, doing the same.

The finish line loomed on the horizon, and everyone held their breath as the two runners passed it, out of breath. The winner was...

"I did it, Aruji! "

Proudly brandishing the prize up, Hasebe barely held to shed tears of joy, his happiness going to his head.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. That's not real gold. "

"What?! "

Jumping suddenly at Tsurumaru's announcement, Hasebe let his arms fall back along his body, shocked, as the Tachi ripped off the golden paper for the others Touken Danshi to admire a huge chocolate cookie.

"Look. Surprises are necessary in life. "

 _Well, at least... this whole thing is finally over..._ thought the boy, sighing mentally, advancing towards two of the members of the, now, former Ultramarine team.

"Congratulations. You may not have won the festival, but you've clearly been the champion of almost every event. "

"Thank you, Aruji. " Shokudaikiri emitted with a slight smile followed quickly by a nod from the Tachi with a dragon tattoo.

"I hope Taikogane-san is not too disappointed? " the Saniwa asked, somewhat worried.

"Oh, don't worry. I already thought about that. " indicated Date Masamune's former sword, offering a knowing smile to his master.

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued...**_


	4. April - Uzuki (卯 月):

Note: CHICHI-SAMA! Certainly one of the funniest episode of this season 2. I laugh every time I see it. Kogarasumaru is such a sneaky sword, stating that everyone has to call him Father.

And Fudou is, for me, the sword that has the most impressive background story, especially after his Kiwame, he's the one that changes the most. You should read his kiwame quotes if you don't play the game and haven't seen them before, he changes drastically from a drunkard to a respectable secretary, that's pretty amazing. And his kiwame letters are so cuuuuuute! He's my favourite character, well... after Kiyomitsu of course! :D

Speaking of letters... That's a clue! But what does that's mean exactly... I wonder... ;)

Good Reading!

 _ **Chapter Four: April - Uzuki (卯月): Because you're a comrade in this citadel.**_

* * *

 _The year is 2205 A.D._

 _To annihilate the History Retrograde Army who schemes to alter history_

 _Them, who were born from swords,_

 _Engage in mortal combat as well!_

 _Tsurumaru, is that...?_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Dazzling sun shining above a bluish-white sky filled with cotton candy clouds and accompanied by the warbling of birds, a resplendent morning had just ended and, with their arms laden with provisions, the Saniwa and a certain lavender-haired Toushirou were walking rhythmically along the path, slowly returning to the citadel.

"I have no affinity with stores. " suddenly stated Honebami, looking into the plastic bags he was carrying.

"Yet, you choose all the things your brothers love the most. " replied the Sage with a smile, pointing out with his chin all the packets of sweets.

"I guess… I got a little carried away. " whispered his sword, embarrassed.

"This isn't bad, sometimes, you know. " declared the boy, chuckling slightly before asking with curiosity. "But what about you? Did you choose something you like? You could share it with the others too. "

"This. " indicated the Wakizashi, pulling a packet of biscuits out of one of the bag. "These snacks are good. I would like to brother to try them. "

"Great. I'm sure he'll like them very much. "

"Would you like to try a bit, too? " enquired the Awataguchi, facing his master.

"Hmm? Me? How nice of you. Why not later? " answered the Saniwa before frowning regretfully. "However, I will be awfully busy today, I might not be able to rejoin you and the others to share them. "

"Then, I will spare some and directly bring them to you. " simply said the Toushirou, nonchalantly.

"Thank you. That's very considerate. " added the Sage, touched.

And as they were finally crossing the gates of the estate, a red and black hakama abruptly appeared in front of them, the sword wearing it looking particularly annoyed.

"How could you have done that?! How could you have gone to the merchant without me!? "

"I'm going to take this. " announced Honebami as if nothing had happened, taking the provisions from the cherry-haired boy's hands along with his, and heading back in the inside.

Sighing, the Sage raised his eyebrows, not in the least perturbed by the tantrum of his Uchigatana and began to head toward his office, assuming that he would follow him.

"Well, Kiyomitsu, is it some kind of rule? Do I always have to take you with me when I go shopping? "

"But it's shopping! You know me! " Kashuu exclaimed, eyes widened in shock.

"Exactly, I know you. How many nails-polish and accessories do I still have to buy before you're satisfied? " retorted the Saniwa with another sigh.

"It's not my fault that my reserves are running out quickly! " expressed the Uchigatana, spreading his arms while pouting.

"Last time I checked, you were buying colours that you don't even like to wear. " lectured the boy, although he did not seem really angry at his Toudan, just bothered by his behaviour.

"They were so pretty, and on sale! What if an occasion required me to wear them?! " the Touken Danshi revealed as if it were obvious.

"Kiyomitsu… You're overreacting… " the Saniwa said with annoyance, accustomed to this fuss.

"It's not just about the merchandises… " murmured Kiyomitsu, his eyes obstinately turned to the floor.

Entering into his office, the Saniwa sat down at his desk and, tilting his head, questioned, curious:

"So what is it about? "

"I… " stammered the sword, hesitantly.

"Tell me… You know you can tell me everything, right? "

"S-Sure… "

Frowning worryingly, the boy started to stand up but was stopped in his gesture when Kashuu finally claimed, his cheeks red, and almost inaudibly:

"These are master and I moments... Recently, you were so busy sending reports to the Government of Time and summoning new Touken Danshi... Since Yasusada's departure, I'm completely left alone! "

"What are you talking about? "

"Huh? "

Smiling softly, the Saniwa stood up again, walked around his desk to face his Toudan, and put a comforting hand on his cheek.

"How dare you say that you're left alone when so many people surround you? Not only your former Shinsengumi comrades but all the Touken Danshi of this citadel too. "

"It's… not the same. " confessed Kiyomitsu, watching absently the carpet.

"Is it true? I thought we had overcome all those old feelings of yours already… " enquired the Sage, leaning his back against the desk.

"I… am not sure about anything anymore… " stuttered the Uchigatana, lost in thought.

"I guess it's my fault for having neglected you so much lately. I'm deeply sorry. " indicated the Saniwa, regretfully.

"No! Aruji, you're not responsible at all! " hastened to say Kashuu, panicked. "I just wish we could spend more time together, just like in the past, when it was the two of us only. "

"Do you feel insecure again, Kiyomitsu? " asked the Sage, anxious.

"N-No… Of course not… " said his first blade, his voice lower and lower, a certain disappointment veiling his garnet pupils.

"I hope so. If there's anything, don't hesitate to disturb me in my work, come straight here, all right? " announced the cherry-haired boy, still worried.

"Don't need to. But thanks! " exclaimed suddenly his Toudan, head raised up, his smile strangely tense.

"Well… if you're sure… "

"I am sure! "

"In this case, we both have work to do. " declared the Saniwa while getting back to his chair.

"A new sword to take care of? "

"Here. "

Slipping a white paper-man over the wooden table, the Sage pursed his lips hesitantly and finally gave it to his sword as the latter was moving forward to take it.

"This one might be pretty difficult to deal with at first, he's kind of stubborn and… slightly alcoholic depressive… "

"What?! " exclaimed the Uchigatana, surprised.

"But! He will get accustomed to this citadel in no time, I'm sure! " interjected the boy, now being the one with a tense smile.

"You're sure? Or, you hope for…? " questioned Kiyomitsu with a dubious look, not fooled by his master's words.

"W-Well… you know… maybe you could ask for Yagen or Souza's help. " indicated the Sage, embarrassed in his turn.

"Souza? " repeated his Toudan, curious.

"He's a former sword of Oda Nobunaga. " related the Saniwa, his elbows resting on the table, fingers crossed.

"Which explain the depressive part. "

"Not quite exactly. Actually, it's even the opposite. "

"Really? He's not part of the 'I don't like talking about my previous master' club? "

"Definitely not. But Souza will know more, he will help you with his… complex personality. "

"I see. Well, I'm off then. " Kashuu said with a nod, heading toward the door.

"Kiyomitsu… " called the Sage, troubled.

"I'm fine, Aruji! As you said, I have work to do. See you later! "

Waving a hand in the air, the Uchigatana did not turn around and left without any further words, leaving the boy alone in the room, completely silent.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

 **Dear Master,**

 **I left on a journey to become stronger, but in the end, I ended up at the place of my previous master... Okita-kun.**

 **I wonder if you're angry at me.**

 **But, please forgive me.**

 **I think that, even now, I have been placing myself at a standstill. In order to move forward, I have to sort things out in my heart, about Okita-kun.**

.

It was already dark outside. The night reclaiming its throne on heavens as the hours had passed faster than he would have thought. Invisible stars in this picture of infinite blackness, the sky was no more than a huge continual void.

Letting out a yawn inadvertently, the little kitsune stretched out on the couch before jumping over the desk, tilting his head worriedly.

"Are you still working? It's already so late... "

"It can't be helped, look at all these reports... I'm one of the few Saniwa who must send them all the time since I'm summoning so many swords... "

Not even looking at the animal, the Saniwa continued to write, one scroll after another, holding a sigh of fatigue to cross his lips.

"But... " objected the fox before being interrupted by his master.

"It's okay, Konnosuke. Tomorrow will be a day off, well... after nightfall, probably... " indicated the Sage, offering a quick exhausted smile to the hairball before resuming his work.

Stopping suddenly, the cherry-haired boy noticed that his brush, previously softly sliding on the paper, was almost dry as the inkpot now completely empty. Huffing, he opened the drawer to his right, ready to refill it again when the little kitsune jumped abruptly on his knees, exclaiming, his eyes wide open:

"What is that?! " he asked, pointing out an envelope decorated with blue flowers resembling roses.

"A letter. I received it early this morning. "

"Does it come from him? "

"That's right. "

Watching the Saniwa for a second, the fox turned his attention back to the mysterious letter, eagerly questioning:

"What does it say? "

"Well... not much... " the Sage replied, gently petting the animal. "He seems to be fine. He travelled to the exact place where I thought he would go and now he's learning what he needs to learn before coming back here. "

"So, he will come back? " enquired the little kitsune, curious.

"But of course! What are you even thinking! " the boy said with a frown.

"I just... It's always hard to know if a sword cares enough about you not to betray you. " stated the hairball, pouting.

"Nevertheless, this isn't his case. " the Saniwa expressed, closing the drawer.

"I'm glad! "

"Yes. "

A few knocks suddenly echoed in the room and the western-style door opened slowly, three heads sneaking into its small opening in an uncertain manner.

"So, you're really still awake, huh? " Taikogane argued, entering with his partners.

"Indeed I am. " answered their master with a sweet smile.

"Wow! You really are overwhelmed. " exclaimed the Tantou, astonished to see all the papers and scrolls that filled the office, from the boy's desk to his coffee table. "Now I understand why you didn't show up since this morning. "

"You must rest. " the dragon-tattooed Tachi retorted nonchalantly.

"Kara-chan's right. " Shokudaikiri added in his turn, slightly worried. "Otherwise, you'll catch a cold... "

"As I said to Konnosuke before, I definitively can't stop with all these things to do. "

"Do you intend to work all night? " asked Sadamune, narrowing his eyes.

"I'm afraid so… "

"Well... we won't let you done! We made zunda mochi earlier, we will bring some to you with a full hot teapot! " related Mitsutada, cheerful, already heading for the door with the others after they nodded in agreement.

"Thanks. I'm looking forward to tasting them. " replied the Saniwa, delighted.

He was certainly swamped with the Government of Time's reports, but his burden seemed to have suddenly lightened after the passage of his Touken Danshi.

 _Sweets and hot tea... I guess it's going to be a good night. I might even finish early enough to rest._

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

"And so ends my report. "

"It looks like everything went well. "

Smiling softly, the Saniwa was going to resume his work when his Toudan added, a little hesitant:

"Yes, although… "

"What's got wrong, Tsurumaru?" he asked, head tilted to one side, frowning.

"There was a little incident… " began to tell Tsurumaru.

"With Fudou-san? " the Sage finished, nonchalantly, staring at his papers.

"Did someone tell you?! " enquired the Tachi, surprised.

"I expected it. " answered the cherry-haired boy, eyes closed, a hand raised in the air. "Actually, that's why I sent him on a mission so soon."

"Aruji, that's crafty, even for you. " stated Kuninaga, a mischievous smile on his lips as he leaned slightly against the armrest of the sofa behind him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"You think so? " simply said the Saniwa. "Well, I just wanted to see how he would react to Oda's castle and cortege. "

"You knew about the procession?!" exclaimed the sword, staring blankly again at his master.

"1579 of the Azuchi Momoyama period. At this time, Oda Nobunaga was just coming back from a military campaign, wasn't he? I thought it was appropriate. " indicated the Sage, shrugging.

"How surprising… and scary… Master can really be sneaky…"

"I wish I did not have to… " sighed the boy, sadness veiling his golden pupils. "To be truly honest, all I ever wished was for you not to be disturbed in your history. But in time of war, we don't really have any choices, do we? "

"I didn't know the master had these feelings… " whispered Tsurumaru, standing up.

"Well, this isn't a problem. " quickly replied the Saniwa with a slight smile before continuing in a low voice. "I really love being surrounded by all of you. But, seeing swords like Fudou-san regretting so much their masters… I'm very well aware that I'm out of the league… "

"This isn't…! " wanted to interject Kuninaga, but his master stopped him partway by shaking his head from right to left, explaining:

"To force one to accept another master, to adapt to a new life, a body, the ability to talk, to breath, to feel… I perfectly know this is a lot to get accustomed to. That's why I give you time, and that I'm so indulgent with you. Some would think the contrary, but generally, Saniwa understands without any difficulties the burden of a Tsukumogami. To confront you to something that haunts you… I guess there are more pleasant solutions to make you move forward, but one says that the hardest way is always the more successful one."

Lowering his head, the boy pursed his lips, and grabbing his brush, finished writing his reports before being suddenly interrupted by Tsurumaru's statement:

"For me, there isn't better master than you…"

Raising his head again, the boy's eyes widened, and he murmured, stunned:

"Is that right? "

Looking pointedly at the gears filling the wall on his left, somehow embarrassed, the Tachi bit his lower lip and confessed:

"Compared to my past… This citadel, this life, where the only blood I shed is that of my enemies… As long I'm no longer bad luck for my precious master, there is nothing better in this world. Plus, I'm here reunited with friends and… family… I don't care about the rest… " **(*)**

Choked, the Saniwa offered a large smile to his blade and nodded with a chuckle.

"I'm glad to hear those words, Tsurumaru. They reassure me a lot. "

"Good. "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

The storm had finally calmed down, leaving behind a dark-bluish sky illuminated by a gleaming moonlight. An unparalleled silence was reigning in the citadel, and he left his office with a long sigh, the day ending and with it, all the paperwork he had had to deal with these last two days. Walking along the engawa towards his room to take a well-deserved rest, he stopped abruptly when seeing his second blade talking with Fudou Yukimitsu. A less animated discussion than they had had before.

Tilting his head slightly, he smiled softly and retraced his steps, moving towards them eagerly.

"So you were there. "

"Aruji. "

Turning their gaze to the Saniwa, the Tantou and the Uchigatana greeted him discreetly before returning to their contemplation of the nothingness. Sitting beside them, the Sage did the same, opening his mouth to announce to the former sword of Oda Nobunaga.

"I was so overwhelmed by work today that I couldn't even take a minute to take care of you, and then there was this attack of the Retrogrades and I had even less time to grant to you. When I heard what'd happened, I was really worried, so I quickly finished all that I had to do to see how you were doing. "

Letting his golden pupils drifted towards Fudou, he smiled again, asking:

"Will you forgive me for taking so much time? "

Drinking a sip of his sake, the latter huffed without a word, lost in thought. Standing up suddenly, Heshikiri dusted his clothes for a second before starting to walk, indicating with a thin smile:

"I'll leave you, now. "

"Good night, Hasebe. " said the boy while nodding, having understood the hidden intentions of his attendant.

"You too, Aruji. "

"So, are you feeling better? " he enquired after a moment, facing his Tantou. "Between drowning your sorrows with alcohol and drowning underwater, I rather prefer alcohol. "

"Y-Yes... " this one stammered, uncomfortable.

"Today's mission must have been particularly painful for you, right? " declared the Saniwa, closing his eyes and leaning on his hands.

"I... maybe... " Yukimitsu whispered, his look vacant.

"I was hoping to trigger a stimulus, but since you've just arrived, I wonder if I didn't precipitate things a little. "

"You... did you purposely assign me a mission where I could meet Nobunaga-sama? " exclaimed the Toudan, widening his eyes in surprise.

"That is right. "

"Why? "

"Hmm... I tend to believe that it's only after facing our past that we can move forward in the future. " the Sage explained, smiling gently as he straightened up. "You aren't the only one in this citadel that had to do a retrospective on oneself. And believe me, for some, it must have been harder than it had been for you. But so far, I've never been wrong when making this choice. Was this time a mistake? "

"No... well, I'm not sure yet... " Fudou said, uncertain.

"Don't hesitate to come and talk to me when you have decided. Your opinion matters a lot to me! "

"Yeah, I'll do it... Aruji... "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

The cherry tree was standing from all its height on the hill, its pale pink petals twirling here and there in the wind as if dancing with the Touken Danshi; a graceful Kagura dance, swinging and whirling in a theatrical way.

The days of overwhelming work were finally behind him, and he was glad to now have time to rest, finishing at a good timing as the hanami was taking place.

Narrowing his eyes, he approached his swords who were settled on the ground, the latter watching with entertainment at Shishiou and Yamanbagiri dancing alongside Kogarasumaru.

"I told you, I'm not an attendant! "

Smiling, he sat beside Midare and Atsushi, the latter being delighted to see their master join them.

"Are your paperwork over now? " asked Atsushi, concerned.

"Absolutely. " replied the Saniwa offering a smile to the Tantou.

"Great! " added the second Toushirou, returning his attention back to the show.

The three dancers finally ended their performance, and greeted the audience before going back to their places.

"How impressive, Yamanbagiri. For someone who always thought he had no talent because he was a simple replica. " teased the Sage, making the crowd around them laugh with amusement.

"Ah! That's not…! " stammered the Tachi, embarrassed. Then, shaking his head, completely red, he added: "Anyway, Kogarasumaru has finally appeared. "

"Indeed. " the boy nodded as he turned his head toward his new blade.

Watching him with a curious look, the old sword blinked several times before smiling softly, saying:

"This father must assume that you are the Saniwa. "

"You're right, but… Father? " questioned the Sage, stunned.

"Chichi-sama has said he's our father to all! " claimed Midare, smiling like it was totally normal.

"Your…! "

Guffawing, the Saniwa wiped the slight tears that had formed in the corner of his eyes and tilted his head to the side, relating to the ancient Tachi:

"Kogarasumaru-san… Don't you think you're overdoing it? "

"Well, as long as it pleases them. " stated the sword, winking at his master knowingly as all the other Touken Danshi were watching them with curiosity.

 _What a puckish sword…_ the boy thought, silently accepting to play the game of his Toudan.

Then, seeing his first Uchigatana watching absently the cherry tree, he settled next to him, the latter not noticing his presence immediately.

"They bloomed properly this year, too, Yasusada. Are you doing well? "

"Something tells me you really don't have to worry about him. "

"Aruji? " expressed Kiyomitsu, surprised. "How do you know? "

"Well… No matter what… I'm his master, right? " declared the Saniwa, glancing at the cherry blossoms. "So, if something had to happen to him, I would know, don't you think? "

"Hmm… "

"Just like I know something is bothering you… " the Sage added with a sad little smile, pushing Kiyomitsu to deny fiercely.

"That's not true! "

"You shouldn't let this pretty face said such bad lies, you'll become ugly. " indicated the boy, a mischievous grin on his lips.

"Ah! " exclaimed Kashuu in horror, putting his hands on his face before frowning angrily, shouting: "Aruji! You're mean! "

"Such, such a horrible demon you will become… Aaah, my dear, most beautiful Uchigatana… " retorted the Saniwa, overacting while chuckling.

"Stop it already! " shouted Kiyomitsu again, more and more worried as he was starting to believe his master's words.

"Well… I guess I will just have to choose another favourite. "

"No way! "

* * *

Endnote:

 **(*):** Refers to Tsurumaru's story, see his Wikia "trivia" page for more information.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued...**_


	5. May - Satsuki (皐 月):

Note: A chapter a bit special this time. There are several ellipses in time. I don't really like this process, I rather prefer when an episode takes place over one or two days. (-_-)

But I managed to make a good chapter I think. At last, I like the parts I wrote. I think it was a little funnier than usually... a friend of mine make me noticed that my Hanamaru fanfic was as dramatical as Katsugeki which is good since I want to write the two animes as one in my fiction, but I need to remember that Hanamaru is less dramatic for a reason too, or else, Katsugeki is just useless.

Good reading! ;)

 ** _Chapter Five: May - Satsuki (皐月): What I can do because I'm me._**

* * *

 _The year is 2205 A.D._

 _To annihilate the History Retrograde Army who schemes to alter history_

 _Them, who were born from swords,_

 _Engage in mortal combat as well!_

 _Higekiri, Hizamaru, welcome back! A souvenir? How sweet, thank you._

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Sunny morning, rocked by the warbling of birds and the sweet chirruping of the first cicadas. The star of the day had just risen, dazzling with its golden rays the almost white sky.

He was sitting at his chabudai, surrounded by few papers with coordinates and dates written on them, studying them with precision when three knocks resonated against the wooden doorframe of the shōji, forcing him to interrupt his job.

"Excuse me! Hey, Taishō… I have a request... "

"Atsushi? Come in. What is it? "

Settling on the floor, face to the Saniwa, the brown-haired Tantou watched around a bit hesitantly before asking in a small voice:

"You're up early. Do I bother you in your work? "

"Not at all. This is nothing very important. Do you want to talk to me about something? "

"Actually, yes. "

"Tell me! "

"Well… I've been thinking a lot lately… " started to explain Atsushi, not looking directly at his master, even though the latter was still listening to him carefully. "I think I should go to training somewhere else! "

"What an idea… " the Sage replied with a warm smile. "Where does that even come from? "

"Yamatonokami-san has left a few months ago, and I thought… It's a chance to learn new things directly on the field! " exclaimed the Awataguchi, his eyes sparkling with different emotions: fear, joy, curiosity, impatience…

"You do know he didn't leave for that, right? " enquired the boy, pouting a little.

"Yeah, but… I want to improve! " declared the Toushirou before correcting himself quickly: "I don't say I can't here! But, probably that I will learn even more things by leaving. I want to be of better assistance for master! "

Tilting his head, the Saniwa slightly smiled a second and, crossing his arms over his chest, finally frowned, answering with some hesitation:

"I can't say I'm not flattered, and I'm not against the idea… But, are you truly ready for this? You have to be sure of yourself. Did you already warn you brothers? "

"Not yet… But I'm sure of my decision, Taishō! " retorted Atsushi with confidence, forcing the Sage to sighed with amusement as he was standing up, soon imitated by the short sword.

"All right then… I humbly accept your request. Make sure to pack everything you need for your journey. Take all the precautions necessary, and come back to us safe and sound. " stated the cherry-haired boy with another smile, this time more sincere. Then, he added in a low voice like it was some kind of secret: "This is the more important to me. The rest is futility. "

"Yes, Taishō! I will come back stronger, you'll see! "

"I'm looking forward to seeing that. "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Several days later…_

Time has been passing by without much difference or big event of any kind. The cool breeze of May was now gently caressing the flowers which were blooming under the high temperatures, making the season as perfect as ever.

Kept in the forge since morning, smithing endlessly new swords, the Saniwa allowed himself to stop for a moment as half of the afternoon had already passed.

Wiping the sweat that was running down his brow with his wrist, he huffed with fatigue, gazing quickly at the two blades that were resting on the workbench, still unfinished.

 _Time to go back to work I guess…_

And as that thought was crossing his mind, a hooded Uchigatana entered through the half-open door, nodding to the boy who silently greeted him.

"Mikazuki said you were looking for me? " asked calmly Yamanbagiri, looking around him with interest.

"Yeah, he did payed a little visit here sooner, since I told him yesterday who I was going to forge. " replied the Sage, raising a hand in the air and grabbing a towel to dry his face.

"An acquaintance? " enquired the blond Kunihiro, letting his pupils drifted toward the two unfinished swords that seemed to share many similar features.

"We could say that indeed. " answered the boy with a mysterious smile before adding with embarrassment: "Anyway, I have to send two teams on excursions today, one already en route, so do you mind taking care of the summoning? I haven't asked you this in a while but... "

"It's fine, I know you have a lot to do recently. " interrupted Yamanbagiri with a nod, his eyes clearly saying to the Saniwa that he understood and that it wasn't bothering him.

"Thank you. " sighed the latter with another smile, grateful.

"Should I come back later? "

"In my office, I would have finished at that time. "

"All right. "

"Ah! Yamanbagiri! " the Sage exclaimed suddenly, stopping the Uchigatana as he was heading toward the exit.

"Didn't you hear a strange noise earlier? Like some kind of explosion… " he asked, hesitantly. "I thought maybe it was Mutsunokami again, but it didn't really look like a gunshot… "

"I think it came from the kitchens, Hachisuka and Nagasone are there… " simply stated his blade, making him frown as he retorted, sceptical:

"What are you talking about? They can't possibly be there, both of them together?! "

"I don't know exactly why… But they were cooking… " explained the Uchigatana, glancing at the said kitchens.

"C-Cooking? " stammered the boy, his face slowly losing its colours as anxiousness was seizing him.

"Or so it seemed… "

 _He can't be serious… that's a joke, right…?!_ thought the Saniwa, bewildered.

And as he was going to ask his Touken Danshi again, a new explosion echoed through the estate, forcing him to step outside only to watched, dumbstruck, as flames were rising from the kitchen's window.

"What...! "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

It was as if a fire and a tornado had hit the kitchen. Devastated, upside down, there was nothing left to the room except the ovens, became black under the smoke, to really define its functions.

"What on earth happened here?! " the Sage shouted, stunned.

"Aruji! " the two Uchigatana exclaimed together, surprise filling their eyes along with fright.

Avoiding taking a step further into the room for fear of getting dirty, the Saniwa looked around him, completely taken aback.

"W-Well… I-I… " finally try to answer Hachisuka before being abruptly cut off by his 'fake' brother:

"It's our fault. We were trying to do some dish for Urashima. As a reward for his great results during today's mission. " Nagasone declared, embarrassed, surprising in the meantime the pink-haired sword as he also seemed to take responsibility for this disaster. Something that the Sage didn't miss to notice either.

"Is that right? " he retorted, eyebrows raised.

"Y-Yes… But it went wrong since we're so poor chefs… " confessed the 'true' Kotetsu, ashamed.

"Well, I see that… " sighed the Saniwa before suddenly noticing the presence of Urashima, hidden nearby. "Have you achieve in anything, at least? " he then asked with a slight smile.

"Yes, we finally succeed in doing a Chawanmushi. " announced the former member of the Shinsengumi with relief. **(*)**

 _Couldn't you have done that since the beginning…?!_ the boy thought with exasperation.

"Is it cooking right now? "

"Still on the burner, indeed. "

Offering a discreet wink to the Wakizashi, the Saniwa sighed again, then smiled kindly at the other two blades, calmly stating:

"Well, no matter how it tastes, although I'm sure it will be good, Urashima will certainly be pleased by all your efforts. You're, truthfully, very kind brothers. "

"Thanks. " the two Kotetsu said with one voice, reassured.

"We're sorry for all the troubles… " then indicated Hachisuka with embarrassment. "Of course, we will clean up. "

"I hope so! " claimed the Sage, crossing his arms over his chest with a frown, more serious than ever. "For that matter, I won't leave this place until you have cleaned everything up from floor to ceiling, is that clear?! "

"Y-Yes, Aruji… "

And so the day ended, the way Shokudaikiri managed to make dinner with only the leftovers remaining a total mystery. Although, the real miracle was that apart from the Sage and the Kotetsu brothers, no one ever heard of the disaster that had hit the kitchens that day... Yes, it was, indeed, a real miracle...

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

 _The next day…_

Splendid clouds floating here and there on the magnificent sky of the beginning of this afternoon, time was slowly passing, seconds becoming minutes and minutes becoming hours until the day would finally be over, ready to move to a new one.

Knocks resounded in the office, and he closed the digital screen switched on, on the wall, agreeing to the still unknown visitor to enter as he put a hand on the sleepy kitsune who was dozing next to him.

"Aruji! I'm back at the citadel! " announced joyfully a brown-haired Tantou as he stepped inside the office, facing his master sitting on the settee.

"Welcome back! " shouted Daisuke, his eyes narrowed on a sweet smile.

"Atsushi, welcome back! " exclaimed the Saniwa, happy to see the sword again. "How was training? "

"Great! I learned many things that I'm sure will help you a lot, like military tactics and the use of retainers! " explained the Awataguchi with enthusiasm.

"My... That seems promising. " declared the Sage with a smile, watching attentively the new form of his Toudan.

"But I'm sure you're happy to be back too! " enquired the little fox, still cheerful.

"Of course! Even though training was great, I missed the citadel a lot! " Atsushi claimed to the animal before turning back to the cherry-haired boy: "Did you receive my letters?! "

"Naturally. They were all very lovely and sweet. Thanks for letting me know how you were doing. " the Saniwa nodded gently, pouring some tea into a cup.

"I'm gonna show to the others what I'm now capable of! " announced the Toushirou, excited. "Will you come to see me as well? "

"There is no need to ask. Of course, I will join you. Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute. " indicated the boy with another smile, amused by the childish impatience of his Touken Danshi.

"Come quickly, Aruji! I can't wait to show to you too! " retorted Atsushi, heading to the door.

"Don't worry... I'll be there in no time. " the Sage said, drinking a sip of his tea as the door suddenly opened.

"Sorry, I'm coming in. "

Entering in his turn, Yamanbagiri turned slowly in the direction of his master, noticing at the same time the Tantou at his left that he greeted silently.

"Then I'm off. Come soon, Aruji! "

"Sure. "

Putting down his cup, the Saniwa stood up, walking toward his desk where he looked for a red-coloured small box that he opened, taking out two white papermen from it.

"I heard you had finished forging the new swords? " the blond-hooded blade asked as he stepped forward.

"Today is sure a good day! " claimed the kitsune, cheerfully.

"Indeed, Daisuke. " the boy replied, delighted. "Here, take them. " he added to the Uchigatana, a smile blooming on his lips.

"What kind of swords it's going to be this time? The last one was kind of special... " the Toudan questioned, Kogarasumaru's recollection still fresh in his memory.

 _Aren't all of you are...?!_ the Saniwa interjected mentally, offering a sceptical look at his sword.

"One is a Tenka Goken! A Tenka Goken summoned today, plus Atsushi's return! " indicated Daisuke, jumping from the sofa to the floor and making his way to the exit, waiting for his master to come.

"You're right, it is a good day. " the Sage said in agreement before crossing the door with his Touken Danshi. "Come to think of it, I'm sure you will be truly interested in the other one, Yamanbagiri. Maybe you could even learn something from him? "

"M-Me?! " stammered the Uchigatana, stunned.

"Mm-hmm... Yamanbagiri, I've been waiting for this for a very, very long time. "

"I have no idea what you're talking about... " sighed the blond Kunihiro as a final statement, separating from the boy by taking a different corridor. "I'll make the summons now. "

Smiling with amusement, the Sage tilted his head to one side, watching his Toudan until his disappearance at a new junction before heading to the training hall with Daisuke.

"Let's see how much Atsushi-san has progressed! "

"Yes. "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

 _The next day… Evening..._

"Kiyomitsu? " called the Sage through the closed shōji, but not receiving any answer, he put a hand on the doorframe, indicated: "I'm coming in. "

Seeing the silhouette of his first blade leaned against the wall, half-hidden in the shadows, he sighed heavily and said with worry in his voice:

"Here you are. Why didn't you answer me? I haven't seen you all day. You usually come to my office after training… "

"Sorry… " whispered the Uchigatana, arms clutching his knees forcefully. "I didn't want you to see me like this. "

Tilting his head, the cherry-haired boy sighed a second time and settled on the tatami, crossing his arms over the little table as he was facing his Toudan.

"Horikawa told me. I went through all the trouble of looking for you everywhere before bumping on Yamanbagiri. Do you even realise how worried I was?! "

"Sorry! " shouted Kashuu, almost crying, his trembling hands wiping away the tears that have appeared in the corners of his eyes.

"Sheesh… How troublesome you can be… I knew something was wrong with you since last month, but since you weren't telling me anything… " the Saniwa declared, his lips pursed. Then, suddenly getting annoyed, he asked: "Would you mind getting out of here, please. "

Straitening up at these words, the sword slowly crawled at his master's side, his pupils lowered to the ground.

"Imbecile! " retorted the boy with a sweet voice, gently flicking the forehead of his Touken Danshi, a warm smile adorning his mouth.

"Ouch! " Kashuu gasped, wincing, putting a hand on his brow.

"How could you believe for a single second that I didn't need you anymore?! "

Speechless and ashamed, the Uchigatana simply lifted his gaze towards the boy, helplessly.

"Yamanbagiri told me everything. Your stupidity is beyond imagination. What about all your speeches stating that since you're the first in this citadel, it means that you're my favourite? "

"… "

"I swear… making all these presumptions… And I thought you were the one knowing me the best… " the Saniwa announced, retaining another sigh from crossing his lips. "I'm going to say it one last time, so hear me out. Never. Ever. Doubt of me again, do you understand? "

"Y-Yes… "

"Kiyomitsu… I've been busy recently, and I know it. All the things that I'm usually doing are done by others. The Retrogrades… and the Government of Time… I wasn't very present for any of you… I even left the responsibility of the newcomers to you. But this all for the best. You have all my trust. I knew you would do well and I was right. "

Lowering his eyes so he could catch the ones of his first blade, the Sage put a hand on the latter's head, gently ruffling his hair.

"Why aren't you saying anything? You're so mean, even though I'm so worried about you. "

"T-That's because master is so kind! " Kiyomitsu abruptly claimed, tears running down his face. "I said so many awful things about master! I thought worse! And still… You're here, praising me, saying you're worried! I'm so sorry! "

Sadly smiling, the boy continued to pet his sword as he was crying unrestrainedly, his hands hiding his face.

"There, there. And I thought Yamanbagiri had already comforted you… " the Saniwa expressed with a nervous laugh. "Come on, if you continue like this, you won't be pretty anymore. "

Chuckling shortly, Kashuu nodded and, again, wiped away the tears, looking finally at his master.

"You're right. I'm fine now. "

"Really? Well, that's great. I need my Toudan to be at his best. " the Sage declared with a wink.

Then, standing up, he moved toward the shelving unit, apparently looking for something before pulling out a wooden box that he brings back with him on the floor.

"What do you think? It's been a while since I haven't painted your nails, right? "

"For real?! " Kiyomitsu exclaimed, overwhelmed with joy.

"Yes. And after I'm done with you, you will make mines, deal? "

"Deal! "

And while the sun was setting on the horizon, its last rays dazzling the room with a glowing golden-honey colour like an ironic goodbye to this day, somewhere in the citadel, on a small coffee table separating two imperial-green sofas, a swarm of golden particles suddenly appeared, gathering together to take the strange shape of an envelope stamped with the flowered blue crest of a certain sword...

* * *

Endnote:

 **(*):** Real name of the second recipe/dish that Nagasone and Hachisuka had prepared for Urashima.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued...**_


	6. June - Minazuki (水無月):

So much for no put too drama in my Hanamaru chapters and now I'm writing this… well it can't be helped, right? After all, this episode is a bit dramatic, isn't it? ;D

Anyway, Good Reading!

 ** _Chapter Six: June - Minazuki (水無月): We're counting on you from now on too._**

* * *

 _The year is 2205 A.D._

 _To annihilate the History Retrograde Army who schemes to alter history_

 _Them, who were born from swords,_

 _Engage in mortal combat as well!_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

There was something about protecting the past that always made him feel uncomfortable. Even though protecting the past also meant protecting the future, there was nothing glorious about protecting things such as wars and bloodbaths or people like murderers and tyrants… Nonetheless, he had to do it. Protecting these events, these people, with the fearing hope that they would not come back in another form... Whatever it is called... reincarnation or simple karma... The mere thought of such a thing was revealed to be terrifying... What if that was the real purpose of the Retrogrades? What if, by modifying the past, what they were trying to do, was to bring back an age of endless battles and deaths...?

Because, and it had to be said, this war which was currently going on between the Government of Time and the Saniwa versus the History Retrograding Force was quite peaceful. There were no soldiers dying on the battlefield - if the Saniwa cared enough about their Touken Danshi not to let them die - there were no civilians wounded or killed, no cities ravaged, no fields soaked with blood…

And yet... hearts were filled with fear, limbs trembled with wrath and the Saniwa were outnumbered. Each time on the verge of losing.

What was even the point of fighting anyway? He had no idea anymore. It was almost as if it had become second nature to him. Constantly trying to find an opening in their tactics, creating new strategies, new troops with different members. Working tirelessly to protect history...

His History The History of his Toudan. The History that brought them to life... Were they as grateful to their blacksmiths for forging them as they were to the Saniwa for offering them a human body? Sometimes he wondered... Their lives had been dedicated to struggling, battling and shedding blood. And now that they were human beings with a heart and a conscience, they were idling in the citadel, regretting their pasts and mourning their passed away masters…

Seriously, what was even the point of fighting!? But still... still... he was standing there... facing the enemy with all his strength, with all his intelligence... like an odd desire for revenge... Impossible to run away from, impossible to deny.

Vengeance... Vengeance... Why did it it felt like revenge? That desire that shadowed his soul and his soul only... What was this darkness that was hiding in him, deep beneath the surface of the sweet, very kind and caring master he was…

He'll get his revenge… He'll get his revenge…

But over who or what? It wasn't him shouting those words… That couldn't… possibly… be… him… right?

The mist around him suddenly faded away as he opened his eyes, still confused and lost, an unpleasant feeling holding his heart that was beating forcefully in his chest.

 _Revenge…?_

Had he even felt this in the past? He wondered... he wasn't sure of anything anymore… And quite ironically, these were the same words that Kiyomitsu had uttered in one of their previous conversations.

Sighing heavily, the Sage lifted his head, only to noticed that it was already past noon and that he had fallen asleep in the main hall, the table in front of him filled with scrolls and administrative papers for the possible construction of a larger citadel…

The sound of several footsteps resonated in the distance and he shook his head vigorously to awake completely before regaining countenance.

"Aruji, we brought lunch! "

"You're eating here today, right? "

"It's delicious when we all eat together, isn't it? "

The sudden appearance of Aizen, Kuniyuki and Hotarumaru in the room had a strange effect on him as if he would have rather preferred to remain alone for the hours to come. But not wanting to let this sensation win over his tender heart, he faked a warm smile on his lips and nodded gently.

"Of course, let's share the meal. "

Maybe he just wanted to wander a bit longer in the dark... or maybe he should just do something about Sayo's nightmares...

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

 **Dear Master,**

 **Okita-kun has collapsed. Just like how I knew it would happen. And, later on, he'll die without ever stepping foot on the battlefield. Leaving me behind.**

 **Now, come to think of it, perhaps I wanted to disappear together with Okita-kun into the darkness of history, or break before him. Because soon after, the age of samurai will come to an end, and I will lose the chance to fulfil my role as a sword.**

 **It leaves me with regrets. But, it can't be helped.**

The sun was already high in the sky even though the morning had just begun. He had not slept much since yesterday afternoon, and strangely enough, it reminded him of the time of last year, when Yasusada had joined the citadel. All those dreams about Okita Suji who had both kept them awake for the sole purpose of torturing their consciences and their hearts.

Now it was Yasusada's letters and Sayo's consciousness that was dragging him into the darkness, full of blackness dreams and despair.

Soon, the shōji would open, letting in his loyal intendant who would greet him cheerfully before complaining, as usual, about the mess of his room. Although, having worked all night, the latter was already tidy.

He was there in his reflections when the said shōji opened slowly, Hasebe entering with a meal tray in his hands.

"Good morning, Aruji! " greeted him the Uchigatana before noticing that the Sage was already awake and settled at his chabudai. "Sorry, I thought you were still sleeping. "

"I… woke up early. " the cherry-haired boy replied, avoiding the look of his Toudan.

"I see. Well, today will be a pretty calm day, we don't have much to do. "

Narrowing his eyes, the Saniwa stood up while the Uchigatana set the tray in front of him, heading for the shelf to grab a small bag, which he presented to his sword, a thin smile on his lips.

"Actually, I would like you to do something for me. "

"What is it? " asked Heshikiri, intrigued, as he took the bag from his master's hands.

"These are lavender seeds. I need you to plant them in the garden. "

"Lavender? "

"I bought them yesterday. It is considered a medicinal plant. It calms nerves and soothes the mind. And it also smells very good. " the Sage explained, retracing his steps to start eating.

"Why would you need this? " Hasebe enquired, curious, watching the bag suspiciously.

"You mean, apart from the fact that it's a long recognised cure? " the boy questioned in return, bothered.

"I-I… yes… " stammered the light-brown-haired Uchigatana, slightly disconcerted.

"I have trouble sleeping recently... " the Saniwa declared, adding supposedly: "probably because of the temperatures. It's getting hot and you know I can't stand the heat well. "

"Oh! Yes! Of course! " exclaimed Heshikiri as if it was obvious. "I'll plant them right away, Aruji! " he said before heading for the exit, leaving the boy alone in the room.

 _Well... it went pretty smoothly... it's not like I like lying to him but... Anyway, I have other problems in mind._ thought the Sage, grabbing his chopsticks, moving on to something else.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

"Huh? A flowerbed? "

"Yes, for Sayosuke. Maybe planting flowers will help him get better. "

"I see. Well, it's a wonderful idea. Gardening is also a good relaxation method. "

"That's what I've heard. So, is it possible to borrow the unused field? "

"Of course! Anyway, Hasebe has already said it was okay, no? "

"Yes, we just wanted to make sure you wouldn't need it later. "

"No, it's fine. "

"Great. "

The thin smile that adorned the face of the Toushirou slowly faded away at the sight of the absent air his master was wearing, and, tilting his head slightly to one side, he stepped forward, enquiring with anxiety:

"Taishō… Are you all right? "

"Hmm? " the Saniwa said, looking up at his sword, surprised. "What do you mean by that? "

"It's just… you seem a bit tired. " Yagen indicated, crossing his arms over his chest, still worried.

"I'm preoccupied, that's all. " the Sage simply answered, feigning a sorry smile as he shook a hand in front of him. "Some matters required my total attention recently, so… "

"Well, if I can help you with anything. " declared the Tantou, determined.

"Aren't you working on a fertilizer? That's already of big help. " the boy expressed, kindly.

"Yes, I almost finished it by the way. I gave Souza the prototype, but it still a little too strong. " retorted the scientist after heading for the exit.

"If someone can remedy to that problem, it's definitely you. " the Saniwa related confidently.

"Thanks. " the Awataguchi replied, touched, before adding, a hand on the handle of the door: "I'll warn Kasen it's okay to start the planting. "

"Do so, please. "

The Western-style door closed in a discreet click and he let himself fall back into his chair with a sigh of relief, a hand carelessly moving aside the pink strands that covered his forehead.

 _It couldn't come at a better time, I didn't even have to intervene. So much the better, now Sayo will be able to sleep peacefully._

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Seven days passed without any great change. Standing now in front of the flowerbed he had never visited before, dawn slowly rising through the bluish sky, he observed the small circular construction, the head filled with hundreds of different thoughts.

In a few minutes, the Samonji brothers would wake up and come directly here to water the plants, secretly hoping that they would have blossomed during their sleep.

But no matter how long it would take, taking care of them every day was already an excellent therapy for Sayo's mind as neither his sleep nor that of the Saniwa, for that matter, had been disturbed since.

Looking up at the clouds, the Sage frowned as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

 _I don't like this. I have a bad feeling._

There was something, he could not pinpoint it exactly, but neither the clouds as white as snow, the sapphire-blue sky or the sun shining intensively, could comfort him.

The recent rains that had fallen a week earlier were certainly a sign... If it turned out he was right, then the beautiful flowerbed that was going to bloom…

"Aruji-sama! "

Turning suddenly, the cherry-haired boy stared curiously at the completely orange-furred kitsune running toward him, his face worried.

"What's the matter, Keisuke? " he asked when he joined him.

"We got an alert! " exclaimed the little fox, concerned.

"The Retrogrades... All right, let's hurry up. "

Leaving behind him the flowerbed, the Saniwa went to his office, still preoccupied with the bad omen that had beset him.

It was only a few hours later, while the team that Sayo was part of had just been sent on an excursion, that the sky darkened, confirming his thoughts. Watching the driving rain hit violently the ground, he approached his office's window, worried about the lavender and the other flowers about to be destroyed.

However, knowing full well that the two Samonji brothers remained in the citadel would not let that happen, he smiled with kindliness and walked toward the door, a specific destination in mind. Crossing the corridors, he finally stopped in front of the shōji of one of the bedrooms, in this case, that of the Sanjou swords, opening it slightly after having announced himself, and immediately looking for one of the brothers gathered around the small table that adorned the centre of the room.

"Iwatooshi, luckily, I found you right away. "

"Yo, Aruji. Do you need me for something? "

"Actually, yes. " declared the Sage, biting his lip, hurriedly explaining: "As you probably must have noticed, a storm has started and I fear that the flowerbed that Sayo and his brothers have so conscientiously built would get damaged. "

"Well, that's not good news. " Mikazuki said as he rested his cup of tea, worried in his turn.

"Indeed. To say that the flowers had just bloomed. " Ishikirimaru added, sharing his brother's concern.

"How can I help? " asked the Yari, suddenly became serious and already standing on both feet.

"It would be great if you could gather all the strongest swords of the citadel to hold the tarpaulin with Souza and Kousetsu. " the Saniwa related, shifting to the side to let the sword pass.

"Sure! I'll go get them quickly! "

"And I could go even faster warn Hasebe-san and Kasen-san! " exclaimed Imanotsurugi suddenly, also wanting to make himself useful.

"Yes, they would certainly like to help too, thank you. "

"No problem! "

Watching his two Toudan disappear through the corridors, he looked at the back of the hallway, where, at the limit of the slightly wet engawa, the storm was eternally raging.

 _With that, it should go well, I hope…_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

"Revenge is always in my heart somewhere. But when I started planting the flowerbed with everyone, I only thought about the flowerbed. Thanks. I'm glad I got to plant it… with you. "

"It makes us happy to hear you say that, too. "

Smiling softly at hearing these words, the boy approached a little more of his Touken Danshi, however, only getting their attention when he began to say, sincerely impressed:

"Isn't it beautiful? Dozens of flowers that hide an even bigger one. "

Turning to the sound of this voice, the Toudan looked with surprise as their master joined them in the middle of the roof, the latter continuing to observe with admiration the flowerbed.

"Such elegance... I bet this was your design Kasen, right? " the Sage then asked the Uchigatana, his golden eyes turning toward him.

"Ah, yes. It's mine. I'm honoured that you've recognised my talent. " exclaimed Kasen, the fact that his work was this way praised embarrassing him a little.

"Well, it can't be helped, I've known you for a long time now. " simply answered the Saniwa, pushing the Uchigatana to agree.

"That is true. "

Giving a last glance at the show of the flowers resplendent under the sun that had just reappeared, the boy finally turned to the Tantou on his left, squatting down to face him, and tilting his head to the side questioningly:

"What about you, Sayo? Do you like it? "

"Yes, very much. " whispered the short sword while nodding with eagerness.

"I'm going to tell you a secret. " retorted the Sage, placing a finger on his lips, a mysterious smile on them. "Those flowers… A few days ago, when I bought them… I did it for you. "

"Me? " repeated Sayo, as surprised as his brothers, Souza taking a step forward while calling in a dazed voice:

"Aruji? "

"I didn't always tell the truth, for that I'm truly sorry Hasebe. " declared the Saniwa, giving a quick, contrite smile to his attendant before turning his attention back to the Tantou. "Somehow, I knew that Soyo had terrible nightmares, and I wanted to help him. "

"So, you bought those lavender seeds for Osayo? " Kousetsu questioned, putting a hand on the shoulder of his youngest brother.

"That's right. I didn't plan any of this, but I'm glad things turned that way. " the boy indicated while laughing, attracting thus the amused smiles of the others Touken Danshi.

"Thank you very much, Aruji-dono. " murmured the turquoise-haired Tachi, grateful, quickly imitated by his second brother.

"Thank you… "

"No need. It's also the role of a Saniwa to make sure all our Toudan feel well. " the Saniwa stated as he stood up, suddenly turning to his swords as an idea crossed his mind. "But speaking of that, are you all feeling okay...? After staying so long under the rain, I hope you didn't catch a cold? "

"Ka Ka Ka! Don't worry, Aruji! We have never felt so good! "

"That's comforting. "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Sitting on the floor of the, now considered, small room of the Awataguchi, the Saniwa was taking a well-deserved rest with the Toushirou brothers, getting to know better the two newcomers as well as respecting a promise made to Midare.

Gently brushing and breading the latter's hair, Shinano's head resting on his knees, his hands grabbing his waist like a shipwrecked would grab a lifebuoy, he was listening kindly as the Tantou were complaining that they had not had a good night's sleep.

"Aaaah… I'm so tired. "

"It's a good thing that Shinano and Gotou have appeared, but now we have even less space. "

"Yeah… sorry about that. "

"It's not your fault, Gotou. " the Sage suddenly intervened, smiling softly. "Without wanting to say too much, I'm currently working on a project so that you will soon sleep all together comfortably. "

"Really?! " Midare exclaimed, turning around.

"Stay still! Or you'll force me to start all over again. " declared the cherry-haired boy, laughing. "Yes, I have some projects in mind. "

"And we could even sleep with Nakigitsune and Ichi-nii? " Gokotai asked timidly.

"That's what I'm going to make sure of. " the Saniwa replied, ruffling the short sword's hair.

"Are we going to change rooms? Like a bigger bedroom? " enquired Maeda, curious.

"More like a bigger citadel... "

"Huuuuuuh?! "

Exclaiming with the same surprised voice, the Toushirou gathered closer to the Sage, already excited by this idea.

"We're going to move to another citadel?! "

"Is it going to be close to here?! "

"When do we move?! "

"Can I choose the decoration?! "

"Not all together! " the boy interrupted them, chuckling in amusement.

Then, catching the red ribbon of Midare, he tied it in his hair, watching as his Toudan all waited for an answer to their questions, impatient.

"I do hope we'll move soon. Probably not far away, the transport of our belongings would be too painful otherwise. The decor is left to your liking, this will be your room after all. And… concerning the moving date… It's still vague... I have to find a certain amount of money first. "

"If it's about money, why not use the treasure of Osaka Castle. "

"It's a good start, Hakata, that's true. But we need a lot more. " indicated the Saniwa, turning to the Tantou with red glasses.

"What if we fluctuate it? " asked the latter, up on his feet to grab his laptop, tapping on it with ease.

"You mean stock exchange? " questioned the Sage, puzzled.

"Exactly! Prices can rise pretty fast enough if you know how to do it. " answered the Toushirou, starry-eyed.

"And... " the boy argued, narrowing his eyes, a mysterious smile on his lips. "Would you be able to do it? "

"Leave it to me, Aruji! " said the Awataguchi, thrilled.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

The days had gone slowly as if trying to test their patience to all, but it worthed the effort as in the early morning, while he was about to go down to his office, an excited Hakata showed up at full throttle into his room, brandishing a heavy briefcase single-handedly.

The sum of money now gathered, they had only to wait a few more days to finally move to their new citadel, some rooms, however, remaining the same, as he had made a point of making sure that his office has exactly the same structure as well as the same decoration. Sometimes, some things were perfect as they were.

The room plunged abruptly into the dark, the light alone from the OHP, placed in the centre of the room, lighting it dimly as a white sheet hung on the wall began to project the image of the entrance to the citadel, a certain Uchigatana starting to talk with enthusiasm.

"Is this thing on? Well, now we have… a new citadel! "

The film stopped suddenly on these words, Mutsunokami's face freezing surprisingly as footsteps sounded towards the shōji.

"Guess I will let you enjoy it. Have fun! " the unknown voice exclaimed, the faint glow of the device showing only the cheerful smile that stretched the corners of his mouth.

"Won't you watch it with me? " asked the Sage standing in front of the screen, his growing shadow covering half of it.

"Huh? " the Toudan gasped with surprise as he stepped forward a bit, Kashuu's characteristic features finally unveiling.

"Didn't you said you wanted to pass more time with me just like in the past? Today is the occasion. " the Saniwa decreed, his golden eyes filled with disappointment catching the garnet ones of his Toudan.

"Hmm… " Kiyomitsu wondered slowly, pouting a moment before smiling widely while saying: "All right! Let's do this! "

And the day ended like this, with the playful laughter of the Sage who discovered his Touken Danshi in another light, and the sarcastic comments of Kashuu who were never truly mean.

He had to explain himself about Konnosuke's secret bedroom, confessing with some embarrassment the influence that could have seven kitsune living daily at his side, learning thus to the Uchigatana that the little fox was not the only one of his four-legged comrades to own such a room in the citadel.

He had also mentally made a promise to the Awataguchi to come and have fun with them in their new room, had made it a duty to soon drop by unexpectedly to visit the Sanjou to share a cup of tea, and had agreed with his first sword to be the spectator of his next fitting session with Taikogane.

Quite a program that is to say. Let's hope these days never end...

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued...**_


	7. July - Fumizuki (文月):

Note: It's a bit of a short chapter, but I was so lazy recently... I had no inspiration at all... Hehe, we all go through these phases sometimes, right? :)

Just so you know, I'll be busy in two weeks forward, I have a working meeting (while I'm supposed to be on vacation -_-), so I don't know if I'll be able to publish chapter nine on Friday exactly. I'm not sure yet, so in the meantime:

Good Reading! ;)

 ** _Chapter Seven: July - Fumizuki (_** ** _文月_** ** _): Now, the decisive match!_**

* * *

 _The year is 2205 A.D._

 _To annihilate the History Retrograde Army who schemes to alter history_

 _Them, who were born from swords,_

 _Engage in mortal combat as well!_

 _Oh! They have grown very well indeed. Thanks, Sayo._

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

"Huh? A mission? "

Turning his head back at the Saniwa, Kashuu let go of his observation of the outside and focused on the conversion with more seriousness.

"Yes. Not that I'm truly worried, but since this is Monoyoshi-san's first one, it would be better if he had some good support. " explained the cherry-haired boy without giving a single look to his Toudan, too focused on his paperwork.

"No problem, I'll deal with it! " said Kiyomitsu with a large smile, truthfully delighted.

Raising his head, the Sage share the smile of his first sword and declared, amused:

"Does going back on missions is what makes you so enthusiast? "

"You noticed, huh? " said the Uchigatana, a bit embarrassed, carelessly twiddling a lock of his hair.

"Without any hesitation. " replied the Saniwa, resting his head in one of his hands.

Sighing, Kiyomitsu swept a hand in the air to change the subject and frowned suddenly after having thought for a moment.

"Wait, you said you wouldn't mind seeing him go on a mission alone even though it's his first. Why that? "

"Well… Let's just say that he has a lucky star watching over him. " claimed mysteriously the Sage as he got up to grab others scrolls on his desk before sitting back on the sofa of his office.

"Huh? I'm not sure to know what that even means… " answered Kashuu, completely lost.

"Don't ask and go suit up. Don't slack off! " teased childishly the boy, pushing his Touken Danshi towards the door.

"Like I ever did that! " exclaimed the Uchigatana, slightly offended before closing behind him.

Leaning against the wooden door, his hand still on the handle in his back, the Saniwa took a deep breath before putting his eyes on the kitsune settled at the window sill, a warm smile adorning his lips.

"He's indeed more cheerful recently. " confirmed the little fox as his master was rejoining him.

"Yes, I suppose that Yasusada's absence weight less on him. " related the Sage, petting the animal's head.

"And you're more available now that we finally have moved. " added the hairball with a purr of pleasure, the boy continuing his strokes while saying:

"Yeah, the situation has definitively improved. "

"So much the better. "

"That's a relief, Konnosuke, really. "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Slowly, the darkness was making its appearance as the evening waned, the sun setting, leaving behind the clouds became grey invade the infinite sky, its dazzling blue radiance darkening to let the moonlight alone reign over the night.

Sitting at one of the dining room tables, surrounded by all his Touken Danshi as well as the kitsune, the Saniwa was enjoying his meal while listening attentively to each of his swords telling how they had spent their day.

Monoyoshi facing him around his table, and the discussions regularly mentioning his name, he naturally turned toward him, calling him out with a soft smile.

"So, how was your first day in the citadel? It's sometimes more difficult to adapt to everyday life than to go on any mission that I could assign to you. "

"It was great! I got to help everyone a bit, so I'm glad. " replied the blond Wakizashi, smiling in his turn.

"I'm glad to hear this as well. "

"Everybody got so lucky around him today, that was quite impressive. " suddenly interjected Kiyomitsu, a questioning look on his face.

"Hahaha… You really think this is thanks to me? " asked Monoyoshi, sincerely surprised.

"It could be just it's a good day, but you were there each time, so… " declared the Uchigatana, shrugging.

"It was always like that in the past, no? " related suddenly Taikogane, getting closer to his brother while chopsticking one tempura.

"You're right. " answered the Wakizashi, narrowing his eyes. "I guess good things often happen around me. "

"Hmm… I wonder why…? " pondered Kashuu aloud, his head resting in his hand.

"Well, your presence at today's mission was definitively a good thing! " exclaimed Urashima too, delighted.

"I agree. " added the Sage, eyes closed, bringing an onigiri to his mouth.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

A warm breeze was blowing all over the estate, making the air heavier as July temperatures increased more and more, a slight rustle being heard as the leaves of the trees quivered slowly.

The whistling of the wind barely penetrated the turned off forge, only its regular gusts coming to refresh the room whose dim light left only with difficulty glimpse the interior.

Standing in the middle of it, large bags of charcoal and steel facing him, coolants and whetstones filling the workbench on his left side, he was taking inventory, pondering conscientiously over what he was lacking.

"So he's feeling a bit depressed, huh? " he asked without looking at his sword, still making calculations in his head.

"Yes, since he couldn't achieve his goal. "

Finally raising his eyes, the Saniwa nodded with comprehension and grabbed a notebook on which he wrote what he needed. Then he went to the exit, his Toudan following him closely.

"I see. And you planned to organise a festival to cheer him up? " he continued as he walked through the citadel.

"I know it's a lot, but we thought that since it's the season... it's the perfect occasion. " Hasebe declared, embarrassed.

"Tanabata isn't far away either… " added the Saniwa, lost in his thoughts.

"That's what I was thinking too. So, what do you say? "

Stopping abruptly at the entrance of the estate, the Sage thought for a moment before putting his hands on his hips, watching his second blade with a dubious look, a soft smile on his lips.

"Well, did you really think I would refuse such a request? "

"But the stalls? And the float? " asked in return the Uchigatana, surprised.

"I've never seen a Gion Yamakasa before, I'm actually pretty excited myself, so there is no way I'm against the idea. " stated the boy, amused.

"Aruji! " exclaimed Heshikiri, delighted. "Thank you! "

"Don't thank me. My motives are purely selfish. " retorted the Saniwa, running a hand through his hair, a mischievous smile adorning his mouth.

"Nonetheless… I'm sure Hakata is going to love it. "

"I hope so. We're doing all of this for him after all. "

"Does master has planned to do something too? " demanded Hasebe, curious.

"Hmm… Let me think… if it's a matsuri that we're organizing, then I think I could make good use of a new sewing kit.… " the cherry-haired boy said, writing down the said material on his notebook.

"Sewing kit…? " repeated the Uchigatana, his head tilted in questioning.

"I'll need Horikawa's help, and you, will be my new secretary for the day! " claimed the Sage, enthusiastic.

"Your what?! "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

A purple wagasa with patterns of beige plum blossoms above his head, in accordance with his amethyst hakama with black stripes, the raindrops sliding down the hessian to fall on the ground, he was advancing towards his Toudan settled near the stalls, the two of them gloomily watching the weather.

"You should already have started the preparations, what are you waiting for? " he asked, surprised.

"But, the weather…? " interjected Mutsunokami, bothered.

"This? It's just a storm. It will soon stop. " declared the Saniwa with a warm smile before adding: "Especially when Kiyomitsu and Monoyoshi-san will be back. "

"Huh? " Sohayanotsurugi gasped, curious. "Their return? What's the link? "

"What I mean is, I guess it was a way to force us to wait for everyone to be back at the citadel before we could start the festival. " explained the Sage mysteriously, raising his head toward the sky.

"You really think so? " questioned Yoshiyuki, doubtful.

"Yes. " the cherry-haired boy simply said, walking to the back of a stall to open one of the cardboards. "Now, let's get back to work! "

"Roger! " exclaimed the two swords, their motivation back.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Little red paper lanterns hanging in the soft breeze around the stalls and other festivities, a soft traditional festival music resonating in the air, almost making the stars dance as they were shining so brightly in the midnight-blue sky.

Grabbing a branch of bamboo, the boy hung his wish for Tanabata, the latter being half hidden by the small greenish leaves, an absent look adorning his face as if lost in his thoughts.

Watching his master from a certain distance, Shishiou pouted a second before moving forward, placing a hand on the Saniwa's shoulder while eagerly asking:

"Hey, Aruji! What did you write on yours? "

"Hmm? " whispered the Sage while facing his sword, answering with a small smile: Oh, look. "

"I want everyone to continue to be happy? " the Uchigatana recited in a questioning voice. "That isn't something to improve on. "

"No, just a personal, very selfish wish… " declared the Saniwa, slightly embarrassed.

"No one is going to fulfil that wish for you. " abruptly interjected the kitsune settled on his right shoulder, cutting.

"Shinnosuke, that's mean. " retorted the boy, offering a half-sad, half-angry look to the little fox.

"But he's right you know. " announced calmly Shishiou although amused. "I mean, the only thing that really makes all of us happy it's… you. "

"… "

Thinking for a moment, the Sage finally raised his head to face his Touken Danshi, asking one last time, somewhat uncertain:

"You're sure about that? "

"You're asking a kudagitsune and a Touken Danshi, of course, we're sure! " answered Shinnosuke in a bored voice.

"Well, I won't contradict you then. "

He barely had finished speaking these words that a blue-haired, golden-eyed Toudan suddenly appeared in front of him, a broad smile stretching his mouth from side to side. Grabbing the hand of the blond Uchigatana and the Saniwa at the same time, he began to move quickly toward the stall held by Shokudaikiri and Hasebe, exclaiming in a cheerful voice:

"Aruji! Come taste our udon! "

Smiling softly, the Sage nodded to his other blade, replying with the same cheerful voice:

"Let's go! "

"I want fried tofu in mine! "

* * *

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued...**_


	8. August - Hazuki (葉月):

Note: Another chapter quite short... That said, when I have no material, it's difficult to have inspiration. Anyway, it remains a fun chapter, where my Jiji and my Kiyomimi are manhandled and where we discover a new facet of the personality of the Saniwa. Voilà, a chapter full of fun!

Good Reading!

 ** _Chapter Eight: August - Hazuki (_** ** _葉月_** ** _): So let's keep this a secret, okay?_**

* * *

 _The year is 2205 A.D._

 _To annihilate the History Retrograde Army who schemes to alter history_

 _Them, who were born from swords,_

 _Engage in mortal combat as well!_

 _Ookurikara, as long as we're together, that's enough._

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

A muffled yawn from the bottom of the room reached his ears and he shared an affectionate smile with his attendant as both of them turned their heads toward the sound, watching with amusement as a kitsune with glasses straightened up on the futon, still a little sleepy.

"Did you have a good night, Eisuke? " teased the Sage, giggling slightly as the animal was rejoining them around the chabudai.

"I can't believe I just fall asleep again. " he expressed, sincerely surprised while rearranging his glasses on his muzzle.

"You have worked until late yesterday, no wonder. " Hasebe related, giving some paperwork to the Saniwa who continued at his turn:

"I already told you to keep sleeping in the morning if you do so. Yet, you always got up at dawn. "

"And who's going to do my work while I sleep innocently?! " claimed the little fox, annoyed.

"Aren't Yūsuke proposed himself more than once? "

"I don't trust him to do it as perfectly as I. "

"Well, If you have so high up standards too… "

Chuckling, Heshikiri stood up slowly and headed to the shōji after having exchanged a nod with the Saniwa, the hairball taking his place around the small table.

"Well then, excuse me. " he said simply, opening the doors before going out.

"Don't you hear noisy conversations? " the kitsune suddenly pointed out after a moment of silence.

"Here you are, already making remarks… " retorted the cherry-haired boy with a sigh.

"I don't understand how you can continue to act as if nothing happen. "

"Habit… "

A knock barely audible resonated from the outside of the room and he raised his head just in time to see the doors abruptly opening, the silhouette of his new Uchigatana, Kikkou Sadamune appearing behind them, the latter smiling with pleasure at the sight of his master.

"Goshujin-sama, how's your work coming along? " the pink-haired blade asked nonchalantly, his next sentence only stopped by the amazed look of his attendant who exclaimed, taken aback.

"Hey, you! What are you doing without permission?! "

"Excuse me. If you need anything, feel free to order me to do it. "

"Hurry up and- "

"Like I was saying, noisy people… " simply declared the animal, not even paying attention as the two swords were starting to quarrel.

"Yeah… I see what you mean… " stated the Saniwa, doing the same.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

The sun was slowly setting west, its last rays covering the plain with a soft amber light. The disappearance of the solar star brought with it the end of the day itself, the latter ending with the sole purpose of starting again tomorrow.

Having enjoyed a late afternoon snack on the engawa with Mikazuki and Kogitsunemaru, he was now walking back to his room, the two Sanjou walking beside him.

"It was pretty nice. "

"If I could enjoy more days like this, I would consider myself happy. "

"Hahaha! The master is so often busy. I understand, I understand. "

Turning around the corner, Munechika was the first to enter the aisle, confidently placing his foot on the wooden floorboards. Without realizing it, he skidded backwards, having just enough time to exclaim in a surprised voice:

"Oya… "

"Mikazuki?! "

"Mikazuki-dono!? "

Eyes widening with shock, the Sage and the second Tachi watched in horror as the majestic Tenka Goken suddenly collapsed on the ground, quickly hurtling down the long corridor on his back, before crashing against the back wall in a loud deafening sound.

Reacting abruptly, the master and his Toudan swiftly leaned forward to see the sword slumped on the engawa, completely stunned.

"Mikazuki… -dono...? "

"Mikazuki? Are you all right? " he asked, giving a faint grimace.

Receiving only a vague grunt of pain, he stooped down carefully, running a hand over the wooden lathes to examine its structure. He winced again, feeling the thick layer of polishing under his now sticky fingers and got up with a sigh, stepping down the engawa, without worrying about his ankle socks, to bypass the 'hazardous zone' and getting closer to his half-unconscious Touken Danshi.

Quickly imitated by the fox-sword, he helped the blue-haired Tachi to stand up, and entrusting him to his brother, went to the kitchens to find someone who would give him an explanation for this incident.

He was, however, stopped in his quest for answers when they came to him in the form of a drunken Jiroutachi complaining of the same event to an equally drunk Fudou.

 _Kikkou-san and Sengo-san?_

A tense smile stuck to his lips, he let out a forced laugh as anger was seizing him and retraced his steps toward the great hall.

 _These two idiots!_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Hasebe closed the shōji with a tired sigh, complaining mentally of the obvious lack of willing shown by the Touken Danshi of this citadel.

He smiled however when remembering that he will soon see his master after a long day of a mission far away from him.

Stepping forward, he stopped right away as he saw the latter coming in the distance, and opened his mouth with a hint of pride in the voice.

"Ah! Aruji, I was going to go up and do my... report...? " he announced, halting, the boy walking past him without even wishing him a welcome back as if he had not noticed him.

"If you'll excuse me for a second, Hasebe. " simply said this one before standing in front of the door, opening it with a sharp blow while shouting with annoyance:

"Hey, both of you! "

"Aruji! " exclaimed in astonishment the last three remaining Toudan in the room.

"Which of you two has allowed yourself to make the hallway a real skating rink?! " the Sage continued to rebuke, his fingers tensing compulsively against the doorframe.

"Aaah... "

"It's a bit hard to explain, you see... " Sengo tried to explain before being bluntly interrupted by the boy.

"Whatever the reason, you'll do me the favour of going there to clean all this in a hurry! "

"Y-Yes... "

Sighing forcefully, the Saniwa closed his eyes for a second to try to calm down and opened them on Kashuu's bothered face, which he glared at while reprimanding him:

"And since you let yourself be dragged into this story, Kiyomitsu, you'll kindly join them. "

"B-But! " stammered the sword, caught out.

"I don't want to know it. You're in charge of the new Touken Danshi, right? Be glad not to have to clean all by yourself! "

"Huuh? So unfair! "

"And don't forget to put back to normal the sauna settings! Do you have any idea how abnormally hot it is in there! "

"At your command... "

Stepping aside to let the three culprits pass, the Sage sighed again, twitching slightly when he heard Kikkou exclaim with joy at the other end of the aisle:

"Aaaaah! Goshujin-sama has scolded me! So good! "

He suddenly opened his eyes as he remembered his attendant, who was still standing behind him in shock, and turned around at once, a large, warm smile now adorning his lips.

"You were saying? "

"Ah! N-No... uh... my report? " stuttered the Uchigatana, not knowing how to react.

"Ah yes! So how did it go? " the boy questioned, still smiling.

 _He's totally a different person!_ Hasebe noted with consternation, a long shiver of horror running through his spine.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

 _Two days later…_

The room was plunged into semi-darkness, the glimmers of some candles lighting it only dimly. On a large stone table, Ookanehira was standing in front of the Saniwa who was examining the evolution of the wound he had received the day before during a mission. The bandages that covered his chest and had itched all night had been carefully removed so that the cherry-haired boy could give him, he hoped, some last treatment.

"You know, it was good to have protected Shinano, but you should look more after yourself too. What would I do if something had to happen to you? " the Sage suddenly related after having removed a last compress filled with dried blood.

"I will be more careful in future. " whispered the Tachi, embarrassed.

"Well, if you can promise me that, it's enough for me. " indicated the Saniwa, shrugging.

"Were you truly that worried for me? " asked the red-haired sword, his head tilted on the side.

"What do you think? " retorted the boy as he stopped what he was doing, eyebrows raised doubtfully.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. " expressed Ookanehira, even more embarrassed.

"No. The question is reasonable. " said calmly the Sage with a sigh, getting back to his treatment. "I guess I could say that just sending you to missions worries me. So, when one of you come back hurt, it doesn't help… "

"We're lucky. "

"How so? "

"We're lucky to have a master like you… We couldn't ask for better. "

Half-smiling, the Saniwa pointed a finger at his Toudan's chest, his golden eyes narrowing with amusement as he affirmed rather harshly:

"No need to flatter me, I'm still mad at you! "

"W-What for?! " stammered the Tachi, puzzled.

"Because you don't consider yourself enough. I already have Yamanbagiri to play this role, please, try to relax a bit. " exclaimed the boy, pouting a second before claiming while returning his jacket to his blade "Great! Your wound seems to have completely healed. "

"Am I free to go now? " questioned the latter, standing up.

"Yes. Don't push yourself too hard, okay? "

"Understood. " he said while heading towards the wooden doors adorned with the Saniwa's crest, stopping abruptly in front of them to turn around, announcing one last time: "I-I'll do my best to… relax a bit. "

"I don't ask for more. " sighed again the Sage, a soft smile stretching the corners of his lips.

"Thanks… for you concern… "

"Always. "

The morning ended on these words, giving him enough strength to face the rest of the day to come.

Leaning against the stone table, the Saniwa ran a hand through his hair and turned his head toward the small table on his right, watching the blooded compresses and bandages that lay in a container.

Gods, he had been so scared... Was that a bad omen? Should he be worried about the times to come? The fact that the Kebiishi attack the Retrogrades was not that surprising, but still... Did they were doing more than they were supposed to do...? No, more than they were restricting themselves to do?

If so, he, indeed, had to worry. The excursions and expeditions would become more dangerous now.

 _It is dark one inch ahead of you…_ **(*)**

Whatever the future reserved to him, he was prepared. Even if it meant using techniques that his Touken Danshi weren't prepared for…

* * *

Endnote:

 **(*):** _一寸先は闇_ ( _Issun saki wa yami_ ), the English equivalent would be to say:

"Who can see in the future?". In other words, "Expect the unexpected".

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued...**_


	9. September - Nagatsuki (長月):

Note: As I had supposed, I couldn't post this chapter this Friday. Sorry about that. In any case, we finally resume a normal chapter-length! I hope it suits you, I definitely had more inspiration on this one and on chapter 10.

Good reading!

 ** _Chapter Nine: September - Nagatsuki (_** ** _長月_** ** _): Sometimes it's nice..._**

* * *

 _The year is 2205 A.D._

 _To annihilate the History Retrograde Army who schemes to alter history_

 _Them, who were born from swords,_

 _Engage in mortal combat as well!_

 _Sengo-san, do not undress, please… Kikkou-san, try not to get too excited, would you…_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

"And so that's what happened. "

Tilting his head on one side, the Saniwa offered a compassionate look to his two swords, not really knowing what to say.

"And I've heard Jiroutachi saying that he used to knock himself a lot against lintels lately! " suddenly added Imanotsurugi to the story, while Iwatooshi continued in his turn:

"Fudou-dono also said something about dirtying his sheets and his night kimono, and so he had to lend him his own instead. "

Giggling slightly, the Sage lifted up the sleeve of his hakama against his mouth, hiding a mischievous smile, clearly amused by the avalanche of misfortune that had struck his Toudan.

"Isn't fate sets itself a little too much against him recently? " he claimed, unable to hide a slight laugh in his voice.

Sharing the unseen smile of their master, the Sanjou brothers turned back their eyes toward him, Iwatooshi stating:

"In any case, that seems to bother him a lot. "

"Well, it can't be helped. He's an Ootachi after all. " announced the boy with a sigh, helpless.

"No matter what Taroutachi-san is saying, I, for what it's worth, wish I could be one too! " suddenly exclaimed the Tantou, surprising the Naginata and the Sage in the same time.

"Imanotsurugi? "

"You're so tall! I'm jealous. I bet sometimes you can even see beyond mountains! "

"Hahaha! Hills maybe, but even mountains are too high for us! " declared the red-haired blade, ruffling the head of his younger brother.

"Hmm… that's not a bad idea… " thought aloud the Saniwa, his look vacant.

"Aruji? What do you think of? "

"If Imanotsurugi wants so much to be tall, at least for a moment, it is possible to grant that wish. "

"Huh!? " gasped the two swords together, Imanotsurugi intervening a second time.

"Really?! "

"Have any of you ever heard of stilts…? " asked the Sage, a mysterious grin on his lips.

And so they spent the rest of their afternoons, the conception of bamboo stilts, in the absence of real ones to purchase, not really being difficult although standing on them was quite a challenge for someone that never used any before.

Laughs kept echoed around the courtyard as his Touken Danshi were swopping their place on the two pairs of stilts with excitation.

"Me next! Let me try, too! "

"Sayo, you take a turn, too. Come on. "

"U-Um… "

"Let's see. This father will, too. "

"You're good– "

Smiling softly, the boy pulled away from the wall against which he had leaned to observe his Toudan and walked towards the Ootachi, stating in a falsely offended voice:

"To dare to say such things as no one can use you because of your size. I do remember, however, quite a few previous masters who were strong enough to do so. Moreover, I don't think that you gather dust here like a common piece of art, no? Aren't you just coming back from an excursion, right now?! Aren't you wielded by a master right now? "

"Aruji-dono… " expressed the sword with surprise, a bit embarrassed.

"I swear… " the Sage sighed, a smile stretching the corners of his lips as he faced his blade. "No more stupid thoughts like this one, okay? "

"You're right… My apologies. " answered Taroutachi in a whisper, smiling at his turn.

"As long as you've understood… "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Late twilight falling on the ten thousand leaf cherry tree, shades of orange and pink painting it brightly while a gentle breeze was blowing between the branches, making its delicate petals dance.

As the moon was already clearly visible in the darkened sky, he was standing in the middle of the engawa facing the entrance and the torii.

The Toudan had quickly disappeared from the courtyard at the call for dinner and he was on his way to rejoin them when he stopped to admire the breathtaking spectacle of the solar star bidding farewells in an explosion of colours like fireworks during summer.

The times to come remained uncertain. Changes would certainly be needed soon and with them, new ways of operating would be expected. More powerful enemies were emerging in the shadows, and it was now time to face this reality and prepare for it. If the opposing side chose to act differently, then it was up to the Saniwa to find the best way to counter them.

Closing his eyes as he took a deep breath, he remained still for a few more minutes before suddenly opening wide his eyes in hearing Kasen calling him from the dining room at the other end of the engawa.

Turning his head one last time to the sacred tree, he watched it at length and then calmly started heading towards the Uchigatana.

He had faith; in this citadel, in his Touken Danshi... Whatever the next challenge that awaits them was, they would be ready for it.

The wind blew again between the branches, like a response to the Sage's thoughts. And while the sun was setting slowly, surrendering to the night, the stars deploying one by one in the pitch-blackish skies, the cherry tree began to shine with a strange honey-coloured aura, and for a second only, time stopped abruptly... before getting back to normal without anyone noticing anything.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Another pealing resonated inside the great hall, the haiku hung to the fūrin placed above the opened door shaking softly under the thin breeze.

Too thin.

Waving a fan in front of his face with one hand while the other was busy writing his usual paperwork, the Saniwa hold a sigh from crossing his lips and closed his eyes for a minute.

If this heat did not subside soon, he was going to feel faint. Even the table fan that moved from right to left at the bottom of the room was not enough to cool him down. Resting the brush back in his inkpot, he fell back on the tatami while huffing, his legs stretching slowly under the chabudai, a hand coming to stick to his forehead as he continued to fan himself with the other.

 _The mere thought of working exhausts me, so never mind. It will be for another day._

"What do you think you're doing, exactly? "

Turning his head toward the entrance, he narrowed his golden eyes at the sight of the Uchigatana that was there, shrugging nonchalantly as he replied with laziness in his voice:

"As you can see, absolutely nothing."

Pouting a moment, the Toudan shook his head with disbelief and walked directly to the table fan, kneeled down right in front of it and sighing with relief.

"Aaaah… So cool… " he whispered, his pupils closed.

"Hey! What about me?! " exclaimed the Sage with annoyance, hastily straightening up to offer a glare to his first sword.

"Yeah, yeah… Why don't you go back to work, huh? " announced Kiyomitsu as a distraction, sweeping a hand behind his back, still facing the fan.

"Even if I wanted to, you're standing in front of the only thing that stops me from collapsing! "

"I wasn't here a minute ago, and you're still weren't working… "

"That's because it's too hot to even think about it! " shouted the cherry-haired boy, bewildered.

"So you don't need it! " stated Kashuu as if it was obvious.

"Not working doesn't mean being less hot! " claimed the Sage, stunned.

"Tsk… fine! " declared the Uchigatana with boredom as he stood up, stopping at the doorstep just a second to express with irritation before leaving: "I'll leave… But while you'll be enjoying your day, know that I'll be the one dying of heat! "

Laughing with amusement, the Sage shook his head again, and smiling with gratefulness, got back to his paperwork.

 _Either you did it on purpose or not, thanks Kiyomitsu. My motivation is back._

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

This long day of September continued to flow by, the heat only increasing as the hours were passing. Even the wind seemed to have given up all resistance face to the burning rays of the superpowerful sun, the birds flying to cooler regions as well, leaving a dead calm reigning within the estate.

Moving a cardboard aside, the cherry-haired boy sighed heavily while leaning over it, already exhausted although he had started to tidy the room only an hour ago, and waved his hand fan back and forth in a quick gesture in front of him.

 _Really… I hate these strong hot days…_

Opening the box to see if there was anything that could be useful or not, he watched from the corner of his eye as his Toudan kept talking and this from the beginning of their tidying session, almost seeming spared from the heat, despite the fact that it affected so much everyone that Kikkou himself had slightly taken off a layer.

"And so, Sakamoto always used to say that… "

The sudden silence that filled the room surprised him and he turned in one go toward the sword, calling him with curiosity.

"Mutsunokami? "

"Wooow! Aruji! " exclaimed the Uchigatana with excitation, starry-eyed.

"W-What…? " stammered the Sage, a bit afraid as he headed to the cardboard his blade held in front of him.

"What's this?! " asked eagerly Yoshiyuki, unable to hide his joy.

"Huh? " simply said the Saniwa, puzzled, putting a look inside the said box. "What are you talking abou-… "

"Oh… this. " he finally declared with a sigh, placing his hands on his hips, his blade already trying one the mysterious objects like a child surrounded by toys who couldn't stop himself from touching them. "These are water pistols. I thought the Awataguchi brothers could play with them during summer. That said, I've completely forgotten about them… "

Looking, a smile stuck on his lips, Mutsunokami pulled the trigger into the void, he couldn't help but question, amused:

"Any idea in mind? "

"Hehe… just a little one to cool off everyone a bit. " stated his Toudan, mischievously.

Huffing, he gave up any idea of forcing his sword to forget all about these pistols, and rolling his eyes, went back unpacking his cartons without any more concern for him.

"What are you waiting for? Just go! " he claimed, taking back his hand-fan to cool himself down.

"Thank you, Aruji! I'll come back later to help you, promise! " announced the Uchigatana as he rushed to the exit.

 _Sure_ … thought the Sage, laughing lightly, shaking his head with disillusionment.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

He opened the shōji of the baths in a slow gesture, entering only one step before crossing his arms over his chest, half-amused, as his Toudan observed him curiously.

"Drat! The tidying! Aruji, sorry! " exclaimed Mutsunokami regretfully, his hands joined together in front of his lowered face.

"Don't worry, I handled things on my own. "

"We got caught up in the game and… " explained Yoshiyuki, embarrassed.

"Yeah, I could see that. " replied the Sage, pointing with his chin in the direction of Hasebe and the others. "So, who're the winners? "

"Officially, team red, with Kashuu, brother, Nagasone, and I. " declared Horikawa with a broad, victorious smile.

"But unofficially, Kashuu is the big winner! " continued Izuminokami, giving a strong pat on the said Touken Danshi's back.

"Ouch… Hehe, I wished you had seen that, Aruji! " said Kiyomitsu, his cheeks red, secretly hoping to be praised by his master.

"Oh, is that so? " stated the cherry-haired boy, sincerely impressed. "Well, with such an experienced sword, we can't expect less, right?! "

"Hey! Why that doesn't sound like a compliment!? " shouted the garnet-eyed Uchigatana, offended, pushing the others to burst out laughing with amusement.

"Sorry, I still have a lot of work. " simply answered the Saniwa, smiling mischievously while leaving the baths.

"Hey! Come back here! You're really mean, Aruji! "

* * *

Endnote:

 ** _Fūrin_ _:_** or Japanese wind chimes (wind bell). This wind chime is a traditional object of Japanese decoration. It is most often made up of a small bell hung on the doorframe of a window and which tinkle at the strength of the wind. A small piece of paper (tansatsu) on which is written a haiku is often hung on it.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued...**_


	10. October - Kannazuki (神無月):

Note: No worries, Kitties! As you see, the update has become regular again. The last time was only an unexpected setback like I had told you. :)

This is already chapter 10, so it means that we're finally reaching the end of this season 2... I'm starting to feel a bit sad and nostalgic... Roll on next summer with Katsugeki! :D

 ** _Chapter Ten: October - Kannazuki (_** ** _神無月_** ** _): Hey, it's okay, right?_**

* * *

 _The year is 2205 A.D._

 _To annihilate the History Retrograde Army who schemes to alter history_

 _Them, who were born from swords,_

 _Engage in mortal combat as well!_

 _Of course, Ichigo! Let's make some place so that everyone can eat comfortably._

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Summer has become Fall. And even if the temperatures were still pretty warm, the weather still quite soft, slowly the colours were fading, trees taking some greyish shades, their bright green leaves changing for a more rusty hue, red and orange all at once; the soil turning yellow as the days went by, the flowers strewing it withering without anyone noticing.

Under the cherry tree that was, too, losing its colouring, the good mood continued to spread, laughs and chants resonating in unison into the air. Settled on the ground on a tablecloth as pink as the cherry blossoms had been during summer, several Touken Danshi were taking advantage of the very last days of sunshine to enjoy a sake tasting in the open air, almost like a goodbye to the summer season.

Resting his cup as Jiroutachi burst into a tinkling laugh just a few meters away from him, the Sage frowned slightly as he looked up at the Tachi in front of him, indicating hesitantly:

"Well, Houchou gets pretty well accustomed to the area around the citadel by now, I'm sure he's fine. "

"I told Ichigo that he just needs to cool off a bit, but he takes his role as a big brother very seriously. " revealed the white-haired sword, a worried look twisting the fine features of his face.

"I know. I remember the time before his arrival… " declared the Saniwa, a nostalgic smile adorning his lips. "I also remember how Mikazuki and you jealously watched over the Awataguchi. Of course, Yagen and Honebami were doing much of the work, but you two have done your fair share as well. "

"Haha! Yeah, well… We both had a good relationship with Ichigo in our own different way. So, to take care of his dear little brothers for him seemed natural… " explained Tsurumaru while looking away, swallowing his sake in one draught. **_(*)_**

"I guess it is. " replied the boy, amused by his Touken Danshi's embarrassment.

A thin breeze blew on the branches of the sacred tree, causing them to move so imperceptibly that one could have believed they were still motionless. Watching for a moment the time thus changing, the Saniwa lose himself in the contemplation of his sake cup, the transparent liquid reflecting his golden pupils, his mind completely empty.

Narrowing his eyes suddenly, he looked up at his Toudan, who was already at his fourth glass, closely following his comrades as Jiroutachi and Fudou reached their seventh with already significant consequences on their minds, and that Taroutachi and Kogarasumaru deliberately idled on their sixth, appearing still calm.

"Any idea on what they'd argued? " he asked, abruptly curious.

"Hmm? I'm not sure… Something about snacking and dinner I think. "

"I see. "

"Why? Does it change anything? "

"No, no. Houchou might be stubborn, but he's not stupid. He won't worry everyone by not coming back. "

"Yeah… I think so too… "

And time passed. The afternoon turning into an evening, the sun setting slowly as the sky was taking the usual colours of long autumn twilights, then night appeared, as black as coal and as bleak as winter, and what was only a hint of worry turned into a torrent of anxiety punctuated by the incessant back and forth of his swords between the citadel and the outside, and the vain searches no longer of a single isolated Tantou, but of a whole group of Touken Danshi disappeared at sea.

Standing in front of the time clock, himself returning empty-handed after searching the beach for the hundredth time, he watched with exasperation as yet another search party returned to the estate, looking distraught.

Sighing, he crossed his arms over his chest, letting himself be distracted by the bell overhanging the entrance and on which all those of his swords were hung.

 _What if…_

"What you're thinking about?"

Jumping slightly, he turned to the voice that had just interrupted his thoughts, Hasebe standing beside him, as exhausted and worried as he was.

"A way to locate them more efficiently. That said, I would still prefer to wait until tomorrow morning. If I came to use this means and the Retrogrades were to attack, we would be in a delicate position. "

"I see. Then, we should continue the searches. "

"Tell Hachisuka to come back to rest, please. He's the one who's been searching for the longest time. Tell him I'm sending Nagasone at his place and that that's an order. "

"Very well. "

 _Tomorrow morning… At the crack of dawn…_

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Swallowing slowly, Kiyomitsu observed around him with apprehension. Never ever he had entered this place before, neither than any other Touken Danshi by the way.

It was a special room. Where the only thing that was authorised there was to pray, praying and worshipping the Gods.

The personal sanctuary of the Saniwa. **_(1)_**

Light-brown wooden walls, empty of any decoration to the exception of the long shimenawa that was covering them all around; a granite altar arranged right in the middle, at the bottom of the room.

And the Sage, kneeled in front it, hands joined, face lowered, eyes closed, deeply focused on his task.

Kashuu avoided a sigh to cross his lips in fear of disturbing the high spiritual force that was reigning all over the place.

 _If only those six hadn't been lost, we wouldn't be here right now…_

If only... because being here meant that their master must draw into his spiritual energy, something that was not without efforts. To look for them meant to locate them one by one, each attempt meaning a temporary loss of the Saniwa's powers, and thus, the loss of his vital energy.

A drop of sweet travel through his back as he grimaced, the inevitable fatigue of the boy being perfectly visible through his features twisted by pain.

Stepping forward, the Uchigatana was only stopped by the discreet sound of a golden bell hanging on the Sage's right wrist. Shaking in all directions, it resonated in harmony with those - he could hear them - of the disappeared, which themselves were with those of all the Touken Danshi of this citadel.

Turning his head toward the noise from the main courtyard, Kiyomitsu's eyes widened in surprise before he focused again on his master, suddenly realizing that he was now half-unconscious on the stoned-floor, the breath short, taking great inhalations at irregular intervals.

"Aruji! " he exclaimed, wanting to rejoin the Sage only to be interrupted by the latter who raised a trembling hand in the air.

"They're close… very close… I don't… know where… exactly… but they're together… safe… and sound… " the Saniwa indicated, supporting his body with one hand, the other landing on his forehead in a vain attempt to silence the buzzing that echoed loudly in his head.

"All together? " repeated Kashuu, amazed. "Houchou too? "

"A-Apparently… "

"All right. I'll warn the others as soon as- "

"Warn them now… " the cherry-haired boy interjected, turning slightly toward his sword.

"But! "

"I'll be fine… We didn't stop looking for them for almost two days in a row… they must be worried… "

"F-Fine. But don't try to move too quickly! I'll be right back! " claimed his Toudan while leaving the small sanctuary hurriedly.

Huffing, the Sage rested a hand against the little step that served as a support for the altar and got up, his balance unsure, waddling slightly forward.

 _At least they are fine._ he thought with relief as he tried to walk toward the sliding door, finally leaning on it as he looked up at the sky.

 _Just a sign. A tiny little sign…_ he prayed mentally while letting himself fall back to the ground, completely exhausted.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

He slowly opened his eyes and immediately turned his head at his right, realising through the thin rice paper window that night had already fallen. The last rays of the sun were disappearing behind the hills and mountains, the moon rising high as the sky was turning black, the stars shining more and more intensively.

Straightening up, he grabbed the haori that was resting beside him on the futon, covering quickly his shoulders before standing up to head to the exit. And while he was coming down the stairs, he perceived the voices of his missing Toudan, and sighing with relief again, hurried to the entrance of the estate to get back to them.

"All right! Time for a drink to celebrate returning safely! "

"I will sleep for a very long time now... "

"I'm home! "

"There you are… Welcome back. " he said, facing his Touken Danshi and their welcoming committee with a warm smile on his lips.

"Aruji! " Akita called, rushing into the arms of the Sage who squatted to receive him. "Sorry for worrying you so much! "

"It's all right. I'm glad you're all safe and sound. "

"Do you feel better now? " asked Kashuu, a hand on his left hip, his head tilted on the side.

"Much better, yes. " the boy indicated, nodding before being abruptly surprised when his attendant appeared behind him, his features drawn by annoyance, although there was clearly some relief in seeing his comrades again.

"You know! Master has really worked hard to find you back! You all should apology properly! "

"You're right. " declared Ichigo, saddened. "Everyone. "

Lowering their heads shamefully, the former castaways bowed slightly, stating in a single voice:

"We're sorry!"

"If you would excuse my little brother. Houchou will apology properly tomorrow, of course. " the turquoise-haired Tachi added solemnly.

Smiling anew, the Saniwa got up, his hand gripping the one of his pink-haired Tantou, and advancing towards the other five, he questioned with mischief:

"And so, this fishing trip. I hope you've brought something?! "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

At last settling down, the autumn season was finally and clearly making its appearance, the sun fleeing away face to the ash-grey clouds came by a hundred and the foggy sky that was going to remain in this state for what would be days. The freshness of a northern breeze was blowing continuously over the plain, cooling the atmosphere as well as the numerous dishes resting on the tray which he was carrying with him in the outside.

The white smoke that escaped from the various dishes was evaporating visibly and he stopped in front of the sliding door of the storage with an inquisitive look towards them. Grabbing the tray with one hand, he balanced it on his right arm and knocked resolutely against the doorframe so that he would perfectly be heard by the occupant of the place.

The door slid to the side after only a few seconds of waiting, and he was greeted by an Oodenta staring wide in surprise before he pulled himself together, hastening to grab the tray before it could be spilt.

"Thanks. Can I come in? "

"My brother… "

"I told him I'd take care of lunch today, and as you can see, there are only two services, so it will be just you and me, if it suits you of course. "

"Yes. Please. "

Sitting around the little makeshift table, the Sage waited for his Toudan to join him, and distributing their dish to each, they began their meals in soothing silence.

The long-simmered vegetables in the oden melted delicately in the mouth and the nikujaga's beef was tenderly seasoned, the whole warming both body and mind.

Resting his chopsticks, the Saniwa folded his arms on the little table and, looking around curiously, almost as if he was discovering the place for the first time, he innocently asked:

"It's a bit of an austere place to stay all day, no? "

"It fits a sword like me. " the Tachi replied, continuing to eat without paying attention.

"I see. "

Sighing with amusement, the cherry-haired boy shook his head before raising it towards his blade, and with more conviction this time, questioned again:

"I've also heard about the animal café, doesn't that change your point of view on the issue? "

Suddenly stopping his hand halfway between his mouth and the bowl, Oodenta plunged his plum-coloured pupils into the Sage's golden ones as a potato escaped from his chopsticks, falling back into its bouillon in a noise that broke the ambient silence.

"... "

"Maeda was thrilled to see you having lunch with everyone today, you know? "

"I've disappointed him... " Mitsuyo murmured, looking away, sinking into his own guilt.

"I'm not gonna lie and tell you otherwise. Many were believing in you... and even if he understands, Sohayanotsurugi, too, trusted you. "

"Sorry. "

"Don't apologize, at least not to me. From my point of view, one can't expect change to happen immediately. It takes centuries of destruction for an abandoned city to be completely erased from history. Otherwise, it remains a vestige of the past from which one will take care to be able to study it at best. You too, in a certain way, you're a vestige of the past. So, step by step, you change, you discover more about yourself, and you follow the path that suits you best. "

Eyes widening again, stunned, Oodenta took a moment to meditate on these words, the latter resounding in him with force.

Smiling softly, the Saniwa turned his head toward the window, watching the branches move at the rhythm of the breeze, and declared, not without a touch of sadness in his voice:

"You know… I never thought it was your spiritual power the real problem. "

"Hmm? What do you mean? " his blade said, not understanding.

"Each deals differently with their own legend. If your past is saying so, you have no way to prove it to be false neither than to believe in other things." explained the Sage calmly. "I've already experienced it before… But you see, sometimes, your past itself is a mistake. How many times have I seen it... Confer to an object or a person a title that doesn't fit them. "

"You're saying that… my spiritual power doesn't actually scare animals? " the Tachi stated, dumbfounded.

"I think that you believe so much in this legend of yours, that you're the one who is in fact scared. And that fear, at its turn, scared the animals around you. It's the principle of cause and consequence. "

Again, the silence fell in the room, and again, the cherry-haired boy smiled, amused by the way his Toudan was lost in his thoughts.

"Upon realising this. " he continued, stretching a hand toward the arm of the sword to get his attention. "I'm sure you will make a lot of progress to overcome that fear… You just need some patience and determination. "

Closing his eyes, Mitsuyo sighed slowly and, opening them anew, nodded to his master.

"I see… I'll try. "

"If you're truly ready, then I'll encourage you with all my heart. "

"Thanks… "

Offering a warm smile to his Touken Danshi, the Saniwa winked at him knowingly before resuming his meal. With a bit of luck, it will also be the last one that Oodenta would probably take in this storage.

* * *

Endnote:

 _ **(*)**_ : Referring to the fact that Ichigo Hitofuri shared the life of both Mikazuki and Tsurumaru. The first with Toyotomi Hideyoshi, the owner of Mikazuki being his wife, Nene/Kodai'in. And the second in the imperial collection as a sacred treasure, also alongside Uguisumaru and Hirano Toushirou.

 ** _(1)_** : A reference to the online game, where it is strongly suggested that when the Saniwa smiths a sword, they pray the gods for good smithing within a shrine. Especially for the rarest swords.

 **Shimenawa:** Shimenawa ("enclosing rope") are lengths of laid rice straw or hemp rope used for ritual purification in the Shinto religion.

 **Oden** : Oden (お で ん) is a Japanese pot-au-feu (or stew). It consists of long-simmered vegetables in a fish bouillon (Dashi/seaweed) and soy sauce. The ingredients vary according to the region, but among the most common are white radish (daikon), tofu and fish. Also added is Japanese mustard called karashi.

 **Nikujaga** : Nikujaga (肉 じ ゃ が, literally "meat-potatoes") is a Japanese dish consisting of beef meat, potatoes and onions cooked in a sweet soy bouillon. Vegetables like carrots and Konjac paste (Konnyaku) are sometimes added. This typical winter dish is usually served with a bowl of rice and miso soup.

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued...**_

Xxxxxxxxxx


	11. November - Shimotsuki (霜月):

Note: I'd thought of publishing the last two chapters together, but I said to myself "What about suspense!", So in the end, I offer you another week of Hanamaru! :D

Good reading!

 ** _Chapter Eleven: November - Shimotsuki (_** ** _霜月_** ** _): I'm counting on you._**

* * *

 _The year is 2205 A.D._

 _To annihilate the History Retrograde Army who schemes to alter history_

 _Them, who were born from swords,_

 _Engage in mortal combat as well!_

 _You too, Kogitsunemaru, Mikazuki... Have a good night sleep._

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Ice-cold winter, sitting on the throne of seasons, glorifying its name with a biting wind chilling the region all at once. And if only the sky was painted in white right now, and if the leaves were still clinging desperately to the branches, soon its dark and threatening reign would begin, sentencing nature to death and human beings to endless sufferings. Soon infinite snows would cover the plains, turning this world into a colourless monochrome painting.

Tightening his haori against him while shivering, he closed the book on his knees and let himself fell back against the wall behind him, sighing.

"What's the matter, Aruji? "

Lifting his head, the Saniwa tilted it to the side and narrowed his eyes as he observed his Toudan, mentally pondering over if he should tell him or not what was on his mind.

"I'm a bit preoccupied. " he stated, his fingers caressing distractedly the cover of the book, his eyes focused on the outside visible from the opened window of the room. "Lately, the Retrogrades tend to do some unusual things to unusual places. "

"What does that imply exactly? " enquired Hasebe, standing still in front of his master, concerned.

"Well, for example… recently, they have appeared a lot during the Edo period, which is quite strange since they haven't done that, or at least, almost haven't done that in the past. " explained the Sage, watching at his sword again.

"What did you just say? " exclaimed the latter, stunned.

"Although it is disturbing, it's not that surprising. By dint of retreating as they have done since all this time, they start to get impatient. And from this impatience arises actions that don't look like them. "

"I see. Do we know more about their next moves? "

"Not really. As far as I understand, they just decided to be a bit more daring, and I'm pretty sure that's not going to settle down anytime soon. "

Nodding, the Uchigatana crossed his arms over his chest, wondering a moment before raising his look toward the boy, questioning hesitantly:

"Should we tell the others? "

"For the moment, we can't be sure of anything. I have nothing against telling the oldest, but it's useless to warn everyone. It will only create a wave of panic. " calmly replied the cherry-haired boy, reopening his book and browsing the lines nonchalantly.

"Yes, I understand… " declared his attendant, heading for the shōji. "Excuse me. "

The doors closed in a muffled sound and he dropped his reading again, his face marked by worry and concern. He could look contented in front of his Touken Danshi, but the truth was far from being this good. He obviously knew what was left to do, but that did not stop him from being worried. Whatever the next attack would be, it is in his interest to make the right choices, because such an attack would prove to be very different from all the ones they had faced until today.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Bleak November, invaded by the freezing temperatures of next winter, a day had almost elapsed, the afternoon reaching half its time. The engawa he was treading on towards his office almost slid under the intense humidity of the air, forcing him to walk slowly and cautiously.

At his side, a certain Uchigatana with red-stained nails complained loudly, not bothering with being heard by the other members of the citadel, nor troubling himself over the fact of annoying his master. But far from all that, the latter was, on the contrary, quite amused by the digs his sword was hurling at one of his comrade, his voice high-pitched, his cheeks blushing a bit more with each cutting remarks, although he could not tell if it was because of his own embarrassment or the ambient cold.

"Can't believe he's that shameless! Saying something like wanting to be warm-up in master's bosom! Who does he think he is! "

Avoiding a laugh from crossing his lips, the Sage could not help a mischievous smile from adorning them, rolling his eyes with scepticism.

"So? What's wrong with that? "

"What's wrong with that?! You're not serious, right?! Doesn't that bother you that he says such brazen things!? " exclaimed Kiyomitsu, disbelieved.

"Not at all! But I wonder… why you're the only one so bothered by this…? " the Sage stated, teasing. "Could it be that… you're jealous!? "

"What?! " shouted Kashuu, almost choking, looking away, his face this time completely red. "Nonsense! As if I… I needed to… to be cuddled by you... "

"Oh… really? So, looking all the time for compliments but not interested by cuddles, is that what you saying? " the boy indicated, his golden eyes fixed on his Toudan, deeply entertained.

"That's not…! "

Taken aback, the Uchigatana pouted in annoyance, not only embarrassed but also short of arguments.

Smiling softly, the Saniwa ran a hand over his sword's hair, and declared gently:

"Have you forgot who you're talking to? After all this time, don't you think I can read you like an open book? You can't lie to me, Kiyomitsu. "

"Hmm… " the latter murmured, biting his lower, staring at the floor he was walking on.

"By the way, I worked on something recently, maybe it will solve Shinano's issue as well as please you… "

"Huh? What thing? "

"You'll see. "

Suddenly stumbling on Hotarumaru and Kuniyuki at the entrance of the estate, they joined them when noticing the Rai school third member's return, and rejoiced, approached to greet him.

"Ah, Aruji! I'm back! " expressed Aizen, also noticing the master and his first sword.

"Welcome back! " emitted the two of them in a single voice, their eyes narrowed in a large smile.

"How was training? " Kiyomitsu asked, taking one step forward but still staying on the doorstep to avoid the cold.

"Hehe, I'm gonna wipe the floor with the Retrogrades! " said Kunitoshi, his hands resting on his hips as a great warrior.

"Ah? Don't be so sure of yourself or you're going to regret it. " teased at his turn the Uchigatana, one eyebrow raised, sceptical.

"The more you have trained, the strongest you will be on the battlefield. " claimed the Sage with a knowing wink at his Tantou.

"Then I'll surprise more than one! "

"I can't wait to see that. "

"What about sparring with me to see your progress? " questioned Hotarumaru with his usual sweet and calm voice.

"Huh? Wait, what?! No way I'm sparring with you! You're far too scary in combat! " exclaimed with fear Aizen, stepping backwards, his hands raised in front of him.

And while the others were bursting into laughter at this behaviour, the Ootachi continuing to insist on his partner to fight him, the cherry-haired boy let his gaze drifted towards the Uchigatana all dressed in red, glad to see that the latter was no longer affected by the progress his comrades could make as he had been in the past.

 _Guess I really don't have to worry about him anymore…_ he thought, mentally sighing in relief, a warm smile slightly stretching the corners of his mouth.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

In a few minutes, the sun will set over the sky, vague shades orange painting it widely. In a few minutes, the day will end, twilight announcing it slowly while the moon will appear behind the clouds that were darkening. In a few minutes, there will be nothing more than a thousand stars shining brightly in the night skies, travelling through history and time.

Entering the great hall, he couldn't help a smile to bloom on his mouth as he watched his Touken Danshi rejoiced in front of the outfits he had made for them for this winter.

"So that's what you were talking about! " exclaimed Kiyomitsu with a laughing grin, his hand tightening what was supposed to be Yasusada's mitten.

Nodding, the cherry-haired boy moved forward into the room, and declared, his head tilted to the side, mischievous:

"Less jealous now, I guess? "

"Stop saying that! " shouted angrily Kashuu, his cheeks red, embarrassed.

"Oya? What's the matter? " suddenly asked Mikazuki, amused.

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing! " hastened to replied the red-dressed Uchigatana, all the more embarrassed.

Letting a twinkling laugh escaped from his lips as the other swords in the room were wondering what was happening, the Sage finally turned toward the Toushirou with a scarf, the latter, well wrapped up in his new woollen blanket, smiling happily at the heat that the object was providing to him.

"Does it suits you, Shinano? "

"Yes, that's perfect! Thank you Aruji. " indicated the Tantou, hopping on the spot.

"That's great. " the Saniwa nodded as he watched his other Toudan, who also thanked him in a glance.

Then, taking the other mitten of Yamatonokami which was left in the cardboard in his hands, he whispered nostalgically:

"It would be nice if he was coming back just in time to use them... "

"Yeah… " answered Kiyomitsu, looking as well at the own mitten he was holding.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

After having left his swords once the fitting and the rejoicing has ended, he had headed once again toward his office, just in time to be alerted by a new attack of the Historical Revisionists.

Sitting at his desk, he opened the digital map on the wall in front him, Konnosuke jumping on one of the sofas to study it as well.

"As we thought, they're targeting the Edo period. " the little fox claimed, offering a quick look at his master before focusing anew on the map to read the details.

"August 15th, 1747. Probably that they're going to interfere in the incident involving Date Munemura and Hosokawa Munetaka. " declared the cherry-haired boy, frowning slightly.

"So during Hosokawa Munetaka's assassination? "

"Exactly. As I see it, they certainly want to accelerate the Hosokawa clan's downfall. "

"This isn't going to be easy to stop them. Their force will be strong too. "

"Time to organise things differently then. " the Saniwa simply replied, resting his head against his crossed hands, thinking.

"Which means? " asked the kitsune, curious.

"Well, if they really want to stop Date Munemura from saving the Hosokawa clan, by sending a team the day before the incident, on August 14th, we might be able to take them by surprise. "

"Hmm... so the main objective would be to protect Date Munemura from any assault, probably by fighting them before they can even reach him? " the red-furred animal stated, analysing the situation.

"That's it. " agreed the Sage while grabbing a sheet of paper. "And the members of the team who will go on an excursion seem rather obvious."

"Swords related to the Date and Hosokawa clans? " questioned rhetorically Konnosuke, already knowing the answer.

"Are you going to warn Hasebe while I'm writing this down or...? " the boy interjected, looking at the motionless kitsune who was still standing in front of him, surprising him a little as he jumped back on the floor, taking his leave.

"Oh, right! On my way now! "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Rust-coloured maple leaf, carried away by this evening's whistling wind, whirled a few moments in the air before landing unexpectedly on the engawa on which he was standing, silent.

After months of waiting and perpetual questioning, the Revisionists were finally unveiling their game. In this continuous struggle against the Saniwa, and despite their many advantages, they had more than once failed in their task, fail in their plan. Now everything had changed. They were showing more determination, fewer scruples, and did not hesitate to use all the means at their disposal to achieve their goal. With that in mind, he had relied on strategy and power rather than number, like most of his own kind for that matter. But time, as ironic as it may be, was against them. As the enemy was slowly achieving their aims, the Saniwa were losing ground... Today's mission would prove to be decisive. He no longer had the right to fail, no, not anymore...

Leaned against the wall facing the temporal clock, the little fox beside him on the ground, he was watching his Toudan gathering one per one around the device, impatient to take down the Retrogrades that were attacking their precious history.

"Munemura will certainly be in the Date's main residence inside the Sendai domain at this period. And from what I know, he's not supposed to leave it before Munetaka's assassination the day after. " indicated the Saniwa, arms crossed over his chest, eyebrows frowned.

"I'll tell them! " said Konnosuke while heading toward Hasebe who was giving the last instructions.

Observing the sky turning from orange to black, heavy grey clouds gathering slowly together as the sign of a coming storm, his swords departing the citadel in dazzling golden light, the Sage pursed his lips with concern.

 _Something's wrong. Something is definitively wrong…!_

He did not know yet how right this foreboding was going to be…

* * *

Endnote:

Looking forward to the last chapter? It will have to wait until next Friday, my little kittens! Don't be so eager to finish this fiction. The next part won't come until next summer after all!

See ya! ;)

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued...**_

Xxxxxxxxxx


	12. December - Shiwasu (師走):

Note: Final Chapter... Thank you all for your support throughout this fiction. I hope you had a good summer with me.

Very Good Last Reading!

 ** _Chapter Twelve: December - Shiwasu (_** ** _師走_** ** _): Stories of Hanamaru days... End._**

* * *

Drops of rain falling endlessly from the dark sky of this night, innumerable, blurring his vision as well as his steps. Finally stopping in front of the old temporal device of the estate, he stared at it vaguely, his wet clothes clinging to his skin and his hair half-veiling his golden eyes filled with anxiety. Reflecting at full speed, he remembered what had led him to this place in the beginning.

 _"_

 _The digital screen abruptly appeared on the wall, forcing him to raise his head off his papers while several red dots indicating the position of his Toudan on the excursion were displayed over a map, various zooms specifying a little more their movements._

 _Eyes widening, he gripped his chest forcefully, a wave of anguish suddenly seizing him. Getting up at once, he went to the door of his office in haste, opening it with a sharp blow, only to fall on his attendant about to knock on it, Konnosuke on his shoulder._

 _"What happened? " asked bluntly the sword, frowning, immediately understanding the situation._

 _"Hasebe… " the boy whispered, confuse._

 _"Did something went wrong with the others? " questioned in his turn the kitsune, serious._

 _Sighing, the Sage closed his eyes one second to gather his thoughts and reopened them again on his Toudan, his voice although calm still filled with worry._

 _"It seems that they're in a bad position right now. "_

 _"What?! How? " exclaimed the light-brown-haired sword, concerned._

 _"Actually, I'm not sure myself. But their forces have_ _suddenly_ _considerably weakened. They've been there for a moment, so that shouldn't be surprising, but the Retrogrades own forces have become stronger as well… "_

 _"Should we bring them back? For their safety? " enquired the little fox._

 _Shaking his head from right to left as a sign of negation, the Saniwa sighed once again, resigned._

 _"I'm afraid we can't do such a thing, Konnosuke… "_

 _"Why not?! " hurriedly interjected Heshikiri._

 _"Because if we bring them back now, then history will be definitively changed for sure. At this moment, they're fighting the enemy while protecting Date Munemura for any harm… We… I-I… can't… " explained with difficulty the boy, his voice shattering with despair._

 _"So is our fate as Swords Warriors… " declared softly his attendant, saddened._

 _"For now, and until I find a solution… Please, warn everyone. " he replied as he went out into the hallway to head for his room, the Uchigatana quickly walking away after a nod._

 _It was only when Konnosuke had joined him to ask permission to use the old temporal clock that he understood that his Touken Danshi had the same idea as him, their impatience to test it despite the risks only reinforcing him a little more in the fact of accepting._

 _"Is that what he said…? " asked the Saniwa, a small smile adorning his lips as he was facing the wall, his back turned to his Toudan and the kitsune._

 _"That's were his exact words, Aruji. I want to save our friends from this citadel. And he's not the only one. "_

 _"Of course he isn't… That's our wish to all, including me… "_

 _Then, turning around, the Sage nodded to his both his attendant and the fox, silently giving his consent._

 _"Unfortunately, the number of people that will leave will be strictly restricted. This is way too much dangerous, I can't risk sending more than three persons. "_

 _"Who will it be? " questioned Hasebe while moving forward when he caught sight of the paper his master was holding between his fingers._

 _Taking it quickly, he browsed the names and, seeming satisfied, nodded at his turn while relating:_

 _"You couldn't have chosen better. "_

 _"Well… He's also the only one I trust enough to be the captain in such a situation… " revealed the cherry-haired boy, smiling with confidence._

 _Once Heshikiri has disappeared to order the three chosen blades to suit up, he had immediately headed to the second device of the citadel, inspecting it from every angle one last time._

 _"_

And there he was now, the wind biting his face and the rain dripping from his fingertips. Looking up at the sacred cherry tree, he narrowed his eyes as a thought crossed his mind at the last minute.

 _If I chose to send more via the device, I would take too many risks... but I still miss one more member, so maybe..._

Sighing, he closed his eyes for a minute, and hearing the steps of his swords getting closer despite the deafening noise of the rain, he walked towards the tree with bare branches, determined.

.

 **Dear Master,**

 **I was scolded by Okita-kun. "What are you doing? " he said.**

 **Of course, it's not because he had any idea who I was. But, he was aware that I was visiting his sickbed despite being in the middle of an important duty. "Don't make me the reason for you not fulfilling your duty. It's a nuisance. " is what he said.**

 **...That's right.**

 **If I keep looking backwards, it will be of no benefit to anyone. That's why... I will forget about Okita-kun. Because that's what he wants.**

 **When I forget him and become a sword that only belongs to you, I'll come back. Definitely.**

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

To manage in making his spiritual powers echoed with the forces within the ten thousand leaf cherry tree was not an easy task. Many times, he had failed in doing so. Thus, when he'd finally succeeded, he suddenly chose to send his Toudan to a time well away from where Shokudaikiri, Kashuu and all the others were. A precise destination to put an end to his trip that had lasted almost a year.

When the thoughts of the Uchigatana had reached him from that time, he finally sends him to join his comrades, clearly satisfied.

Falling to the ground, breathless and exhausted, he leaned against the rough trunk of the tree and finally let a smile bloom on his lips. His body was shaking with spasms, his numb legs would probably not allow him to return to the citadel before a good quarter of an hour, and he would certainly catch a cold from staying under this torrential downpour, but despite all that, he smiled, almost laughing as the raindrops rushed down his closed eyelids.

Of course, the return of Yasusada four months later had not been part of his plans, but he had kept confidence on the fact that the sword would eventually find his way back.

April had thus announced itself, pale pink cherry blossoms floating in the spring wind under a hot and dazzling sun. Days and days had passed by, new precious memories had been created, and new battles had appeared on the horizon. He had counted each of them carefully, making a point of stopping the count only when his citadel would finally be complete. In any case, these so priceless moments spent alongside his Touken Danshi were well worth it.

And finally, one night, while the air was soft and filled with a flowery perfume, the cherry tree started to shine with a bright light. Watching it from the window of his office that he was about to leave for his room, he sighed in relief and headed for the repair room, calmly waiting for his two Uchigatana to rejoin him.

"What?! It's been four months since the fight at Edo Castle?! "

"Yeah. "

"But I left right after you did… "

"Your device was broken, so maybe the coordinates didn't match up properly. "

"I see… "

Staying silent as Okita Souji's former swords were trying to understand the past events, he couldn't help a mischievous grin from stretching the corners of his mouth, something Kashuu did not fail to notice, his eyebrows frowning suspiciously as he pointed an accusing finger at the Sage, abruptly exclaiming:

"What's with that face? What are you hiding from us?! "

"Huh? What? " Yasusada said, surprised by the strange words of his partner.

"What are you talking about, Kiyomitsu? " the Saniwa pretended, smiling even more as he kept treating the blued-dressed sword. "There is nothing to hide, neither than to reveal. "

"Ah! Liar! I see right through you! " continued to shout his first blade, agitated.

"Kiyomitsu, you're going to wake everyone up. " sermonised Yamatonokami, hushing the Uchigatana by putting a finger on his lips.

One hand carelessly stroking Kashuu's hair as he signalled to the second Uchigatana that he had finished with him, the boy offered to both of them a knowing look and whispered as he walked towards the shōji:

"Later. "

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

The night was already well advanced when he realized that the two still awaken swords were advancing inexorably towards the sacred tree he had spent a moment watching, silently thanking it for bringing back his precious Toudan.

Leaning his back against the trunk, and hidden by it in the eyes of the two blades, he closed his own eyes and discreetly listened to their conversation.

"What's with those cherry blossoms? " asked Kashuu, puzzled.

"They're very mysterious, aren't they? " simply replied Yasusada, seeming content with that statement. Then, turning towards his partner, he questioned, now curious: "What did you do while I was gone, Kiyomitsu? "

"Well, a lot happened. " declared Kiyomitsu, pensive. "We got a bunch of new Touken Danshi, and… "

Contemplating the cherry blossoms under the midnight-blue sky, he seemed to look for words and suddenly turning his head, observed the kindly smile of his comrade.

"What? "

"You also got stronger like you promised, Kiyomitsu. " indicated the blue-dressed Uchigatana.

"Of course I did! I can't lose to you. " stated nonchalantly Kashuu, mischievous.

"Let's become stronger together from now on, too. "

"What are you talking about? I'll get even stronger than you, Yasusada. "

Laughing together as they shook a hand, the Saniwa smiled softly and finally get out of his hideout.

"I'm looking forward to seeing your progress to both of you." he said, thus noticing his presence to his Toudan.

"Aruji, you were there?" was surprised Yamatonokami, eyes widened.

"Mm-hmm... I had a little thing to do before going to bed." explained the Sage, mysterious.

"Yeah, that's probably time to go... " answered the Uchigatana in red, barely retaining a yawn.

The silence abruptly invaded the area while the three refused to move as if paralyzed on the spot. A gentle breeze made the branches move and Yasusada finally raised his voice toward his master, somewhat hesitantly.

"I was wondering... "

"Yes? "

"Would you know by any chances how I had travelled in time as I did? "

"Ah, that… That's also a long story, you know? " argued the boy, his look strangely fixed on the cherry tree.

"Huh? " gasped Kashuu, seeming to realise something. "Don't tell me... it was you from the very beginning?! "

"Well, not exactly... but yes, I got my fair share too. " agreed the Saniwa, smiling.

"So, you're the one who..." stammered the former traveller, stunned.

"Send you back to the time where Hasebe and Imanotsurugi had just been summoned? " finished for him his master, amused. "That's right, I thought you could learn one thing or two. Was I wrong? "

"Mm-hmm... Not at all, on the contrary... Thank you, Aruji! "

Sharing the same delighted smile, the master and his Touken Danshi finally retraced together their steps towards the estate, leaving behind the mysterious ten thousand leaf cherry tree that was resplendent even during the darkest nights.

 _Xxxxxxxxxx_

Under a dazzling blue sky, the warmth of the sun warming his face gently, he glanced, intrigued, at the group of Touken Danshi who were standing in front of him, quietly lined up.

"This is a new year that has just started for all of us. I hope you have acclimatised well to the citadel because the times to come will not be restful.

"Hehe, you can count on us, Aruji! " exclaimed Taikogane excitedly, all smiles. On what all the other swords arrived lately agreed with a nod.

Smiling in his turn, the Saniwa did the same, looking pleased.

"I didn't expect less from you. Well, go join the others. "

Dispersing rapidly in a cacophony of different conversations, the Toudan went to the plain to join their comrades, one of them suddenly stopping to turn around, watching the Sage in a perplexed way, a warm smile however on his lips.

"Don't you come with us, Master? "

Looking up at the sky, the cherry-haired boy closed his eyes for a moment and replied kindly:

"I'm coming right away, Monoyoshi. "

Nodding once again, the Wakizashi moved away towards the horizon, leaving the Saniwa alone on the engawa, pensive.

It was a new year that was starting. With its joys, its pains, its surprises and its dangers. A new year filled with laughter and fun, fights and risks, but most importantly, a year among loved ones whose protection was worth every sacrifice.

A new year in the Hanamaru citadel...

.

 _This fiction was about the stories of the Hanamaru days_

 _Of a certain Saniwa surrounded by a certain group of Swords Warriors_

 _In a certain citadel..._

 _._

 _To be continued…_

* * *

Endnote:

Aaah... over... Well, until next summer, hehe! Once again, thank you all for following this fanfiction. I sincerely hope that it has been to your liking. Enjoy this return from the summer holidays, and we'll meet very soon for Katsugeki!

A special thanks to Moonlight Puppet for taking the time to post a review at almost every chapter, even when sick. They gave me a lot of inspiration. I hope you enjoyed this season 2 and that you'll wait impatiently for Katsugeki! ;)

See you next summer!

 _PS: For those interested, I'm currently working on the second part of Golden Chains and Crown of Sand, so wait patiently for its publication!_

Xxxxxxxxxx

 _ **To be continued... in the next fiction...**_


End file.
